A CrissColfer fic: Confusion
by cloe17
Summary: A CrissColfer RPF beginning with that kiss in the Dublin sketch that changed everything .Will they admit there feelings? And if they do what problems will they face?
1. Confused

Darren had been looking forward to the glee live tour. What he hadn't been expecting was the battle between him and Chris. 'I will break you' Chris said to him the evening before their first sketch.

Darren had smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously and whispered: 'I accept your challenge Mr Colfer and just so you know…I am going to win' And oh how Chris put up a fight from: former exotic dancer names; telling the world they dressed up, saying they were going to adopt children to making commemorative plates. Darren had responded with telling the audience that Kurt loved his blazer and driving Chris crazy by staying in character the whole time.

But now, sitting on his bed in the hotel room on the night before their last glee live performance Darren was coming up with a plan. _I need to break him tomorrow night, but how?_ Darren thought. Darren ran a hand through his curly hair, thinking hard. He sat bolt upright as he remembered the day that Chris was as flustered as he had ever seen him: the day when Blaine had kissed Kurt.

Darren's triumphant laugh filled the room as he remembered Chris saying in interviews that he needed a cigarette after their on-screen kiss and getting so flustered when an interviewer asked if Darren was a good kisser that he had said: 'is Darren Kiss a good Crisser?' Darren had teased him about that for weeks.

Darren grabbed his phone to text Chris, excitement rising. Darren texted him saying: _I am looking forward to our last sketch tommoz, have a feeling it will be memorable. D xx_

'Tomorrow, I am going to kiss him in front of the whole audience' Darren told the quiet hotel room. He fell asleep quickly, failing to realise the real reason he was so exited about kissing Chris the next day.

The last glee live show went amazingly. The crowd was awesome, the songs were awesome and Darren knew that the sketch would be awesome. He waited nervously under the stage next to Chris, knowing that Heather would call him soon. 'So, exited for our last sketch my Blaine?' Chris asked, nudging his shoulder playfully.

'I sure am my Kurt' Darren replied, winking at Chris which caused Chris to raise his eyebrows, wondering what Darren could possibly be planning. Soon enough, Chris and Darren heard Heather's voice boom out, asking Blaine to come onto the stage. Chris mumbled a good luck as Darren walked onstage, filming the audience with the camera he had brought with him.

The Brittney part of the sketch went well as usual. Darren and Chris were both surprised to see Naya get on stage and kiss Heather. _Well, looks like Naya and me are on the same page! _Darren thought. As Kurt approached him and said he had written a poem for him Darren thought: _nice try Chris but I am still going to win._

Chris oblivious to what was to come read his poem, the audience loved it and Darren was impressed that Chris had written it himself. For the last time Chris got down on one knee to propose. Darren took a deep breath, knowing that the time had arrived, butterflies taking over his stomach. 'Kurt, Shut up, get up come here.' Darren said, causing Chris to look at him in confusion.

Determined to not crack, Chris simply got up and danced over to Darren. Looking directly at Chris, Darren said: 'Kurt you had me…at Emmy' the audience erupted into screams as Darren pulled Chris into a brief yet passionate kiss. In shock, Chris' arms flew up, which some _Tumblr_ users later that night would see as him trying to not embrace Darren. Chris melted into the kiss, so caught up in it that he didn't even hear the celebrations of the crowd.

Darren had not anticipated his own reaction to their kiss. The butterflies in his stomach were now in frenzy, he had to fight back a moan at the feeling of Chris' tender lips. Both Chris and Darren were shocked when he slid his tongue into Chris' partially opened lips. When their tongues danced together Darren ended the kiss in surprise. Chris stumbled around the stage, falling over in the way that dramatic Kurt would have.

They both struggled to carry on with the rest of the sketch. Darren knew he had definitely won when he heard how high Chris' voice was when he said: 'wear another blazer?'

In order to mess with Chris more, he bent down and said in his most alluring voice: 'we've been through this. You _love_ the blazer.' Finally, the sketch was over both boys running off stage to let Cory perform.

They stopped in the passage way under the stage, staring at each other breathlessly. 'Well…' Darren began, his eyes shinning with joy, 'did I win?' Chris looked sadly at Darren accepting defeat.

'Yes Darren you won, well done' Darren was taken aback at how sad Chris was.

'Hey, don't worry man; you can get me back next year.' Darren said, mumbling a 'see you back at our hotel room' before running off to get changed for 'loser like me'. Chris stared sadly after him.

_He will never know the real reason I'm sad_, Chris thought.

The rest of the concert had gone smoothly, all the cast getting a bit emotional as they performed their last song. Darren and Chris were now in the hotel room that they shared together.

Darren was on his laptop, looking through _Tumblr_. 'Oh my God, Chris come look at this!' Darren said, looking over at Chris who was absentmindedly browsing through his phone.

Chris reluctantly walked over to Darren and saw to his dismay how many GIFs people had created of their kiss. 'I didn't think they would like it _this_ much!' Darren said, showing Chris that they were also trending on twitter as: they kissed.

'Yep the fans love us' Chris said. Darren's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, noticing the sadness in Chris' voice.

'Are you mad at me for kissing you, is it because I didn't warn you?' Darren said, standing so he was opposite Chris.

Chris was so angry at his confused feelings that he accidentally said: 'no it's because you kissed me as Blaine!'

Chris clapped a hand over his mouth in horror as he saw the shock on Darren's face.

Darren stepped towards Chris and asked: 'wait, do you mean you want me to kiss you as Darren?' Chris sighed; the damage was done now he might as well tell him the truth that he had hidden from everyone: Darren, Ryan Murphy and even himself.

_Bye Darren, I will miss you_ Chris thought as he admitted: 'yes, it's true. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.'

Darren stepped even closer to Chris, his heart beating hard, his mind confused. 'Don't be sorry I-I am C-confused.'

Chris looked back at Darren in shock. 'What do you mean confused?' Chris said, trying not to get his hopes up. _He probably means he's confused as his best friend now wants to kiss him_, Chris thought.

'You are my best friend Chris, but when I kissed you I…felt something. I couldn't tell who enjoyed the kiss more: Blaine or me'

Chris' mouth hung open in shock. He suddenly closed it when an idea struck him. 'Why don't you try kissing me as Darren then?' _I've told him I like him so what have I got to lose?_ Chris thought.

Darren stepped towards Chris so now they were only a centimetre apart. 'Ok then, at least it will stop my confusion.' Darren said, his eyes flickering down to Chris' lips. He licked his lips looking back at Chris' face.

Time seemed to stand still as the tension mounted. Darren slowly tilted his head to Chris' and captured his lips with his own. Both boys gasped as they realised that they were not acting this time. Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck as Darren continued to kiss him slowly and tenderly.

Darren's hands moved down to Chris' hips as his tongue begged for entrance. Chris grabbed Darren's wild curls as he let Darren's moist tongue meet his. Darren's kiss was rougher than Blaine's kiss was but the tenderness was still there.

They pulled back, staring at each other while panting. 'Well?' Chris asked his voice high with excitement.

Darren smiled slowly and moved a piece of Chris' hair that had fallen out of place. 'I enjoyed our kiss more than Blaine did' Darren said. Chris moaned as they grabbed each other fiercely, kissing desperately and passionately. Darren pushed Chris backwards onto Chris' bed, straddling him fire alight in his deep, brown eyes.

'Darren' Chris breathed as Darren began lavishing his neck with kisses. Chris bucked his hips into Darren's involuntary as Darren found his weak spot under his ear.

'Oh Chris I definitely have feelings for you' Darren groaned as he began to grind against Chris.

The feeling of Darren's hard on against Chris' thigh confirmed Darren's statement. This caused Chris to tug Darren's hair hard, which in turn caused Darren to moan, grinding into Chris faster.

'Darren I want you' Chris said, his voice lower than usual. Darren stopped grinding to stare at Chris.

'Oh Chris I want you too' Darren said kissing him hungrily. 'You will have to help me, seeing as I am technically straight.' Darren said laughing.

'Don't worry I will help you, I am so glad I am your exception' Chris said, stroking Darren's arm.

'I don't believe in labels' Darren said, kissing him again and beginning to unbutton Chris' shirt.

_Shit this is happening!_ Chris thought. _Darren Freaking Criss is going to have sex with me! _

Darren discarding the shirt on the floor of their shared room, his eyes glued to Chris' pale and toned chest. 'Wow, so beautiful' Darren said in awe.

'All those single ladies performances kept me in shape' Chris said, blushing at Darren's compliment.

Darren's eyes went considerably darker and replied: 'even when I didn't realise I liked you in that way that freaking routine always made you so sexy'.

Chris gasped loudly as Darren licked and kissed his chest before making his nipples go hard with his mouth. Satisfied he had enjoyed Chris' porcelain, toned chest, Darren removed his own shirt. Now it was Chris' time to stare.

He had shamelessly looked at the topless photo shoots of Darren on Google, but seeing his tanned skin and his abdomen muscles with a slight dusting of manly chest hair in real life was astounding. His fingers gently traced all of his abs and brushed his nipples, eliciting a moan from Darren.

Darren reached down and undid Chris' belt buckle, an agreement passing between them as they looked directly at each other as he slipped his trousers off. Darren kissed Chris softly before slowly taking his boxer briefs off.

Darren stared in fascination at Chris' thick, hard cock. 'Chris' Darren breathed, convinced this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed the head softly and ran his hand up the shaft once before removing his trousers and boxers in one go.

Chris had often fantasised what Darren's cock would look like when he alone at night. But he had never imagined that his short co star would be so well endowed. 'Big boy' Chris murmured, growling. Darren was completely shocked at Chris' sudden feistiness as Chris pulled his head to his, kissing him powerfully, the kiss deepening quickly.

'Now, Darren now!' Chris screamed, his cock throbbing with arousal. Chris pointed to the bedside table draw in which Darren found lube.

'Tell me what to do Chris' Darren said, his eyes filled with worry.

'Put lube on your fingers and gently put one in' Chris said. Darren nodded and put lube on his fingers, resting his hand on Chris' left ass cheek, caressing it softly.

After a nod from Chris Darren tentatively entered a finger slowly into Chris. He stopped when he heard a hiss of pain from Chris. 'Chris, how can I help?' Darren asked, fear apparent in his voice.

'Kiss me' Chris breathed, the pain fading but still unavoidable. Darren kissed Chris passionately communicating his discomfort in causing his best friend and lover pain. His entered another finger as he heard Chris moan.

'Bend your finger upwards' Chris said. Darren bent his finger remembering that he needed to find Chris' prostate – having lots of gay friends in the theatre had its benefits.

After a few more attempts Chris screamed his name. Darren brushed his finger against the sensitive nerve a few more times, until Chris' moans and screams became too much.

He positioned himself at Chris' entrance, kissing him once more before going slowly into Chris. Chris felt the pleasant-pain as he was stretched by Darren's hard length. _Wow he is certainly a big boy!_ Chris thought as Darren entered him completely.

'Move Darren' Chris said, wrapping his arms around Darren's muscular back. Darren withdrew before slamming back into Chris, a shudder running through both of them.

'Oh Chris so good' Darren said kissing Chris' forehead before slamming back in.

Chris' moans inspired Darren to thrust deeper and faster, the pleasure already becoming too much for him.

'I am near' Darren said, his eyes closed as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

'Me too Darren' Chris said, gripping Darren tighter as he continued to pound into him.

'Come for me, my Kurt' Darren said lifting his hips slightly, hitting his prostate directly. Chris' mind went completely blank as he came all over his and Darren's chests.

Watching Chris' orgasm face and watching him come apart threw Darren off the edge, screaming Chris' name.

They lay there for a while, wrapped in a tight embrace.

Darren reluctantly withdrew from Chris, kissing him warmly before getting a washcloth and cleaning them both.

They got under the covers, holding each other. 'So _Tumblr_ is right, we are a couple' Darren said brightly. Chris laughed, happier than he had ever been.

'Yes, maybe we won't tell the world yet, let them get over the kiss!' Chris said.

Darren hugged Chris tighter and replied: 'good idea, I think ears would bleed if we told them tomorrow.'

'You will be my little secret then' Chris said. Darren nodded. They knew it would now be very complicated but they both knew that it was worth it. Blaine and Kurt are a good match and now it seemed so were Darren and Criss. _Now I see why Tumblr loved me and Darren together! _Chris thought, smiling as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that was mi first attempt at a CrissColfer Fan fic. tell me if you want more hehe :P basically, this was written due to my obsession with the klaine kiss in Dublin. i loved it too much haha. i don't own glee live or Darren or Chris sadly lol if i did they would kiss like that A LOT more haha. i am still working on mi klaine fic: teach me what you know so dont woz lol **


	2. Caught Red Handed

Chris moved slightly as the sunlight streaming in from the hotel window hit his face. He groaned in his sleep and resisted waking up, not wanting to wake up from his amazing dream. Annoyed, he opened his eyes, having hit something solid as he moved.

Chris' eyes were wide, now completely awake as he realised the solid thing he had hit was none other than a very naked Darren Criss. _Oh my God! It wasn't a dream; I had sex with Darren! _Chris thought staring transfixed at the peaceful, sleeping Darren lying beside him.

Chris' thoughts were distracted when he heard a loud knock at the door. 'Chris, Darren get up we have to be on a plane in a few hours!' Cory called.

Terrified that Cory would want to come in to wake them as he usually did (as Darren is a heavy sleeper) Chris replied: 'thanks Cory we will be ready soon!'

Confused at Chris' voice being higher than usual Cory asked: 'is everything ok man? Your voice only goes higher when you are exited or when something's wrong'

Chris racked his brain for an excuse, terrified their secret was going to be found out before they had even had a first date. 'Oh I've just got up so was scared that we were going to miss our flight but we will be fine now'

Chris shook Darren gently, trying desperately to wake him up. 'Oh okay then, don't take too long ok?' Cory replied, sounding genuinely concerned with Chris' morning routine.

'Cory! Kurt is the one with the moisturiser routine not me!' Chris said, feigning annoyance. He was pleased to see Darren open his eyes sleepily at Chris' loud voice.

'Oh yeah sorry, Well see you done stairs' Cory said, glad he had done his task.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, as Darren smiled sleepily at him.

'I thought he would never leave!' Chris said as Darren slowly sat up in the bed.

'Well our secret is safe for now. We do have to talk about what happens when the media find out though.' Darren said, holding Chris' hand.

'I know but right now we have half an hour to get dressed, have breakfast and be downstairs. But, we will talk soon.' Chris said, squeezing Darren's hand before getting out of bed and heading for his suitcase.

Darren nodded and went to find an outfit for the day, settling on jeans and his pink checked shirt. He looked at Chris and his heart beat faster when he saw Chris wearing some shinny jeans and a casual top. He walked over to Chris and said: 'you are gorgeous', pulling Chris into a breathtaking kiss.

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren for support, their tongues dancing together sensually. He pulled back reluctantly and said: 'despite wanting to kiss you all day we have a plane to catch'

Darren smiled warmly, kissing Chris on the cheek before putting toast in the toaster for them while singing 'I'll Make A Man Out of You' loudly.

Chris shook his head laughing and joined in with the singing.

Somehow they had managed to get ready in time, only stopping for quick kisses here and there as they had packed their suitcases. They had sat together on the plane, frustrated that they couldn't hold hands or share their happiness with their co stars.

In no time at all they were filming the first few episodes of season three. The first scenes that Darren and Chris had together were of Blaine meeting Burt for the first time. Chris tried hard to not think about how his parents would react if he brought Darren home to meet them.

Darren was forced to pretend to be a bit awkward and nervous in between takes of filming Kurt and Blaine's first make out scene, as Ryan Murphy was keeping a close eye on them. Chris was very relieved when Ryan Murphy congratulated Chris on authentic sounding moans during the make out scene, rather than suspecting anything. _I get paid to make out with my sexy boyfriend, why shouldn't I enjoy myself? _Chris thought.

After Ryan had given them feedback on the last take of the make out scene they were allowed to go for lunch. However, having to do fourteen takes of make out sessions with your boyfriend can get you all hot and bothered so Darren whispered in Kurt's ear: 'Lunch can wait, I think spending time with you in your trailer sounds much more _appetising_'

Thankfully the rest of the cast and crew were filming other scenes and rehearsing that they didn't see Chris drag Darren back to his trailer by his Dalton tie. They tumbled into the trailer in their lustful haze, Darren immediately pushing Chris to the wall of his trailer and devouring him.

Chris whimpered at Darren's urgency and grasped Darren's face with his hands, holding his face securely in place. When Chris heard Darren moan he realised that an intense make out session wasn't enough.

He pulled back to say breathlessly: 'Darren, I need to taste you' Darren groaned louder as Chris dropped to his knees and looked at him with his deep blue eyes. Darren simply nodded his hard on straining painfully in his Dalton slacks. Chris licked his lips subconsciously as he pulled down Darren's slacks and boxers in one go.

Chris eyes widened as he stared at Darren's erection. _How on earth did he fit inside me!_ Chris thought. Darren gripped Chris' hair tightly as Chris slowly swallowed his cock. He gripped it even tighter, not caring that it ruined Kurt's perfectly styled hair, as Chris began to stroke the part of Darren's dick that he couldn't swallow.

'Oh fuck Chris' Darren moaned as Chris began to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks out. Darren had to use all of his will power to not thrust into Chris' talented mouth. Chris moaned at the feeling of Darren's dick in his mouth and how undone he was making Darren become.

The moan sent shockwaves of pleasure rushing around Darren's body, causing him to gasp and pushing him closer and closer towards climax. 'Chris, S-stop, I'm g-going to c-come' Darren said, using every ounce of strength to utter the warning during his blissful state.

Chris still looking at him intently simply moaned and sucked harder, stroking the remainder of his dick harder. Darren thought he was going to collapse as his orgasm ripped through him powerfully. Chris managed to swallow most of Darren's essence, moaning at the unique taste.

Chris straightened up, putting Darren's dick back into his boxers and redoing his slacks. When Darren came back to earth he kissed Chris gratefully, moaning as he tasted himself on Chris' tongue.

'Let me take care of you.' Darren said, reaching for Chris' tight jeans

Chris grabbed his hand to stop him and replied: 'Watching you become lost in pleasure and falling apart as you climaxed was enough for me' Chris blushed as realisation hit Darren, his eyes widening.

'Well we better get back before anyone wonders where we are' Darren said, opening the trailer door and stepping out. They were surprised to see Naya coming towards them with a grin on her face.

'Well, well what have you too been doing?' Naya said taking in Chris' swollen lips, dishevelled hair and Darren's loosened Dalton tie.

Darren tried to breathe deeply and not panic. _Thank goodness we are actors_, he thought as he put on his innocent face. 'Nothing Naya, we just finished filming our first make out scene so we came back to Chris' trailer to relax.'

Naya raised her eyebrow at Darren, not fully convinced. 'well from the way you look it seems more likely that you both got so turned on during the make out scene that you had to have a make out session of your own in Chris' trailer to cool down'

Chris used all his acting training to turn his shock at being found out to indignation and said: 'Darren is straight remember and I am a professional!'

Naya smiles widely as a plan occurred to her. She pulled out her phone and looked at the boys confidently. 'Well if that's true then hearing Klaine fan fiction won't bother you.'

Before either of them could realise what she meant she began to read out loud from her phone:

_**Blue met brown as they stared at each other, as Kurt slowly impaled himself on Blaine's dick. Kurt let out a gasp as he was fully filled by Blaine, looking at Blaine's eyes screwed tight with pleasure.**_

_**Kurt held onto Blaine's hips as his body tried to accommodate Blaine's size. Soon enough he was ready, slowly rising off Blaine's cock before slowly coming back down onto it, earning a groan and a shudder from Blaine.**_

Naya smirked as she looked at the two boys, their mouths hanging open and eyes wide with arousal. Both Darren and Chris knew they should pretend that this was awkward and not arousing at all but they could not help themselves. All they could do was listen helplessly as they both pictured themselves and their characters engaged in this sexual act.

Seeing that they weren't stopping her, Naya continued:

_**'Faster Kurt, please ride me' Blaine pleaded, the tight heat of Kurt surrounding his length becoming too much. Kurt rose off Blaine again, this time slamming back down both crying out in ecstasy.**_ _**Kurt began to ride Blaine faster and faster panting and groaning as he watched Blaine tense and convulse beneath him.**_

She stopped, knowing that her plan was working by the dazed expression on their faces. 'See, we are not kissing each other or something' Darren said, not sure if he sounded believable.

'Yeah thanks for proving us right Naya' Chris said, walking away with Darren following behind. Naya watched as the boys began to walk faster, heading for Darren's trailer. Determined to find out the truth, Naya followed slowly after them. Darren and Chris were too much in an aroused state to realise that they shouldn't go to Darren's trailer when Naya could easily follow them.

As soon as they were in the trailer they kissed furiously, the steamy events of the day combined with Naya's fan fiction extract had lit a fire within them. Chris broke the kiss briefly to rip off Darren's tie, briefly wondering if Kurt would love to do that to Blaine. Darren moaned into Chris' mouth as he unbuttoned Chris' designer shirt urgently.

In no time at all their character's clothes were on the floor. _The wardrobe department is going to kill us!_ Darren thought as he saw their crumpled clothes lying in a heap. He forgot his worry when he saw Chris, panting and completely naked, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Outside the trailer, Naya was trying desperately to hear the boys. _Maybe I am wrong, maybe they ran off to watch "A Very Potter Musical"_ _instead_ Naya thought. Her doubts were shattered when she heard a loud moan as Chris was prepared by Daren. Chris' unbelievably high level of desire cancelled out most of the pain.

Naya did a little victory dance outside the trailer as she heard more moans, each one getting louder. She stopped dancing when she heard Darren groan very loudly as he entered Chris.

Oblivious to Naya's close proximity to the trailer Darren thrust repeatedly into Chris, both breathing hard as the pleasure intensified with ever thrust. Knowing he wasn't going to last long Darren wrapped Chris' legs around his waist, causing Chris to cry out in ecstasy as Darren began to hit his prostate with every thrust.

'Darren, oh, oh Darren' Chris said in between thrusts, his arms wrapped around Darren holding on for dear life.

'Let go Chris, my Kurt!' Darren demanded, thrusting particularly hard into him.

Chris obliged, the most powerful orgasm he ever had, tearing through him, his whole mind going blank. Darren came at the same time, collapsing onto Chris' chest as the intense orgasm washed over him.

'Wow, how are we going to survive if Ryan writes a Klaine sex scene?' Chris asked.

Darren laughed and lifts his head up to look at Chris. 'I don't know it would be interesting.'

Knowing that lunch time would be over soon they quickly got dressed, trying to smooth their character's clothes out as best they could. Outside the trailer Naya was dumbstruck. _How long have they been together, they really went at it!_ Naya thought.

Her surprise was interrupted by the door of the trailer opening. Darren and Chris felt like they were going to faint from embarrassment and fear of being found out as they saw Naya staring at them.

They stood in front of her, expecting the worst. 'Well?' Naya said, smiling victoriously at them, waiting for their explanation. Darren and Chris looked at each other, knowing that there was no point denying it. 'Shit' Darren muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there's chapter 2 :) thanks so much to all of u who read/reviewed/ alerted ect the last chapter. so glad people liked this story. let me know wat u thought of this chapter. more will be coming soon hopefully **


	3. Anouncements and First Dates

Chris and Darren were both not looking at Naya as they tried to think of a way out of this mess. Darren let out a frustrated sigh as he realised that there was nothing they could do. He gave Chris a look that said: we have to tell her and Chris nodded sadly.

Naya watched them, waiting expectantly with a hand on her hip. 'You caught us Naya, happy?' Chris said sadness apparent in his voice. Naya's eyes widened as she realised she had upset them.

'I'm not going to tell anyone!' Naya said, causing Chris and Darren to look at each other in confusion.

'Really?' Darren asked looking at Naya in disbelief.

'Of course not, I just wanted to see if I was right. I am actually really happy for you guys' Naya replied.

Both boys sighed in relief at this, linking hands, glad they didn't have to hide in front of Naya anymore.

Glad she had reassured them she said: 'well, how long has this been going on?'

Chris blushed a bit as Darren answered: 'the night of the kiss in Dublin'

'Oh!' Naya said as realisation hit her.

Darren smiled at Chris, remembering the events of the night that had changed everything.

'Well, it sounded like you were having a good time in there' Naya said, causing both boys to blush profusely.

'I won't tell anyone of course but you should tell the cast as they will figure it out if you keep spending lunch time in your trailer!' Naya added.

Darren turned to Chris and said: 'she has a point' Chris looked away into the distance, thinking carefully.

'Thanks for the warning Naya and for not telling anyone, Darren and I will discuss it.' Chris said, before pulling Darren towards the set.

Naya stood there and watched them walk away, so glad that they had found each other at last.

Darren and Chris had reached an agreement by the time they had got on set that they were going to tell the cast after filming their last Klaine scene of the day. Thankfully no one commented on their slightly crumpled clothes as they got their make up touched up.

Their last scene for the day was Blaine taking Kurt for a midnight stroll along the beach for their first anniversary. Their relatively new relationship behind the scenes seemed to bring even more on-screen chemistry between Kurt and Blaine. As they filmed the scene, Ryan congratulating them on their convincing portrayal, Darren realised that he really should take Chris out on a first date.

_I've had sex with him twice and haven't even taken him on a first date! Wow, bad Darren, bad Darren!_ Darren thought, smiling at Chris as he decided that tonight was the perfect time to have their date.

'That's a wrap, people!' Ryan called out as the last take was done. People began to gather their things together. Chris knew it was now or never so shouted:

'Everyone, I have something to say before you all go home' everyone stopped what they were doing and stared expectantly at Chris, intrigued. Naya gave him an encouraging smile.

'Darren and I are a couple' Chris said, holding Darren's hand in his own. Silence fell amongst the cast and crew. Ryan had a look of shock on his face.

Darren squeezed Chris' hand in reassurance, trying to hide his own fear at the silence in the room. Suddenly, Lea ran at the boys and hugged him both.

'That's so great!' Lea said. Darren smiled at her acceptance of their relationship and looked up to see Cory, Mark and Heather come running over to them.

They all congratulated them; the guys shaking their hands while Heather hugged them excitedly. Ryan just stood there for a while before a huge smile spread on his face.

After all the cast and crew had congratulated them Darren said: 'we really appreciate your support and we must ask if you to not tell the media yet.'

Ryan stepped towards the couple and said: 'it will be hard to keep it a secret for long but don't worry I will get our PR on it immediately.'

'Thanks Ryan and don't worry we know the fans will notice, we have seen Tumblr'

The whole room erupted into laughter, Darren always able to break the tension.

Waving goodbye Darren dragged Chris out of the room. 'Well that went well' Chris said as they climbed into Darren's car.

Once in the car Chris leaned over and kissed Darren passionately. Darren deepened the kiss as Chris found his curls, their tongues caressing each other.

When they broke apart breathlessly Darren took Chris' hand and said: 'Chris would you like to go on a date with me tonight?'

Chris launched himself at Darren, hugging him tightly in the small space of the car. 'Of course I would Dare Bear!' Darren hugged Chris tighter as the mention of the affectionate nick name.

Once Chris reluctantly let go of him Darren said: 'I would love to take you out to a fancy restaurant or something but the paparazzi would ruin that. So how about I cook you a meal at my place and we watch movies and stuff?'

Chris wanted to pinch himself, this couldn't be real. 'That sounds totally awesome Darren'

Darren laughed, still speechless that Chris had really watched 'A Very Potter Musical' 5 times.

Soon enough Darren pulled up outside Chris' apartment. 'So does 8 o'clock sound good?'

Chris kissed Darren on the check lovingly and replied: 'yes, I'll be there'

Darren watched Chris walk inside his apartment before driving off. _I've got lots of planning to do,_ Darren thought as he drove speedily towards his apartment.

In Kurt's apartment, Kurt was pacing up and down his room. _Will I mess things up as I haven't had many boyfriends? _Kurt thought, a million worries whirling around in his head. Chris stopped pacing as he realised: _well Darren hasn't had a boyfriend before so I guess we are even!_ Realising he had only an hour to get ready; he thanked God he didn't have Kurt's extreme taste in fashion.

On the other side of town, Darren was adding the finishing touches to his pizza, having decided to cook his favourite pizza , which he had introduced Chris to on one of their first movie nights.

The pizza was a thin base Italian pizza topped with: artichoke, shredded chicken and a drizzle of pesto. He dusted the flour off his hands after he placed the pizza in the oven, smiling widely. _Dinner is done, now all I need to do is get dressed. Oh and not mess this up. _Darren thought, trying to remain his positive self as he picked out a smart top for the date.

He didn't have a lot of different outfits, so he settled on the same patterned shirt that he wore to the 2010 American Music Awards, especially as Chris had complimented him on that outfit, with his favourite pair of jeans.

Chris definitely didn't have as many smart outfits as Kurt. He decided to wear a dark purple shirt (being Darren's best friend meant that he knew his favourite colour) and his dark jeans. Checking his outfit one last time in the mirror Chris grabbed his jacket and left, trying to not get too nervous as he drove towards Darren's apartment.

Darren had just finished laying the table as the door bell rang. 'Oh my God is it time already?' Darren asked out loud, feeling unprepared despite everything being perfect.

Darren rushed over to open the door, excitement mixing with his nerves. 'Hi' Darren said breathlessly as he took in Chris' outfit, noticing the deliberate choice of colour.

'Hi' Chris said taking in Darren's outfit, his voice slightly higher than normal. _Could he get any sexier?_ Chris thought the smart yet casual outfit making him want to skip dinner.

Darren gestured grandly that Chris should walk in. Chris laughed and said: 'oh how very Blaine of you'

Darren pretended to be offended by saying: 'hey! Blaine's not the only one who is a gentleman you know!' Chris shook his head at Darren's fake outrage, laughing at his adorable boyfriend as Darren shut the door.

A delicious aroma filled the apartment. 'Wow dinner smells awesome' Chris said, taking off his coat.

Darren smiled, taking Chris' coat and saying: 'thanks, it's nearly ready so do you want to sit down at the table while I get it all ready?'

Chris nodded, heart beating furiously as he sat down at the nicely set dinning table. Darren breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the pizza wasn't burnt. He took the pizza out of the oven and placed it in the centre of the table. Chris stared wide eyed at the pizza, his mouth hanging open. 'Darren, did you make our famous Friday night pizza from scratch?' Chris asked incredulously.

Darren smiled at Chris' shock, bringing a Mediterranean salad over and placing it next to the pizza. 'Yep, you're worth the effort Chris' Darren said half seriously and half playfully.

Darren went over to the fridge, knowing Chris' eyes were about to get even wider. Chris' eyes did get wider as Darren brought over two cans of diet coke. 'Darren! That's so sweet you didn't have too!'

Darren sat down opposite Chris and began to serve Chris some pizza. 'I know, but I wanted too' Darren said, smiling at the touched look on Chris' face. Chris sat there in stunned silence as Darren served them both some salad. _He knows me so well_, Chris thought_. He knows how I appreciate the little things, like him remembering my favourite drink. _

Darren was still smiling as he poured Chris some Diet Coke, so glad the date was off to a good start. Finally they were eating, Chris moaning at the delicious flavours of the pizza. 'Oh my God Darren this pizza is amazing!' Chris said, unaware of how orgasmic his moans were sounding and the affect this was having on Darren.

'Glad you like it' Darren said, trying to shake the lustful thoughts out of his head.

They ate in silence for a while; being best friends also gave them the advantage of just being content with each other's company. 'So how's the film coming along?' Darren asked when they were nearly finished eating.

'It's going really well, it's in the last post production stages, few more editing things to do and promotion of course' Chris said his face lighting up as it always did when he was talking about his recent projects.

Darren smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that evening and replied: 'I'm so glad Chris; I can't wait to see it!'

Chris smiled widely, happiness radiating off him. 'I can't believe I'm going to have a date to my own film premiere!'

Darren nodded, smiling to hide his worries. _Will the world know about us then? We have to talk about this tonight, but after the film._ Darren thought, offering Chris more salad before putting their plates in the sink.

'So I was thinking we could watch 'Rent', I know it's your favourite' Darren said, putting popcorn in the microwave.

'That's very sweet of you Darren but I like that film more than you so…' Chris started to protest but Darren cut his off by kissing him tenderly yet passionately.

'It's sweet of you to protest Chris but you can make it up to me. We can watch Aladdin on another date' Chris pulled Darren into a tight embrace, so grateful to have such a thoughtful boyfriend.

'Thank you Darren, for everything' Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him close.

'You're very welcome Chris.' Darren answered. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, breathing each other's cologne, listening to each other's steady heartbeat. Darren broke the hug and pulled Chris over to the sofa, going to retrieve the popcorn while Chris put the DVD on.

Chris cuddled up to Darren when he sat down, getting all cosy as usual. The popcorn sat in between them, both taking handfuls once in a while.

As they sat close together on the couch watching the movie, it felt like one of their many movie nights together that they had shared when they had just been friends. However, as their eyes connected as Darren brushed Chris' hand, while trying to get some popcorn, the electricity that hung in the air between them was tangible.

_He's still my best friend_, Chris realised, _but now it's oh so much better_. They sang all of the songs, their voices blending perfectly together. During the funeral scene, Darren had to hold back tears when he thought how bad it would be to lose Chris. This reminded Darren that he had to talk to Chris about their secret relationship once the film was over, in order for him to never lose Chris.

Soon enough the film was finished, the popcorn eaten and their bodies moulded together. Darren turned the TV off and sat up, pulling Chris with him. He kissed Chris' forehead and then looked deep into his clear blue eyes.

'Chris, I know it's going to be hard but it's time to talk about it' Darren said, feeling Chris tense beside him. 'Ok?' Darren asked, worried he had ruined their date. Chris smiled, worried about what the future might hold.

'Yes Darren I'm ready' Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soz to leave u hanging but i'm aiming to write/upload next chapter tomoz. the chapter would hav been way too long if i didn't stop there lol. anyways, soz for the delay, i tried to write this chapter 3 times. oh well 4th time lucky hopefully! :D did anyone realize the ironic part of the last chapter? hehe i hav pics of Darren and Chris wearing their date outfits, PM me if u want the link. feedback on this chapter would be v appreciated as im unsure of it. btw there will be M rated stuff in next chapter so dont woz ;) **


	4. Important Talks and Suprisin Confessions

They simply stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. Chris wanted to pretend that every thing was fine, that the fact they were in a relationship didn't change anything. But it did. 'So, Ryan is onboard, but there are going to be some members of Fox and people working on Glee that are not.'

Chris nodded, knowing that if their relationship didn't work out it could jeopardise Kurt and Blaine's on-screen relationship. 'I'm never going to break up with you though' Chris whispered, trying not to imagine what that would be like.

Darren smiled at Chris' promise and said: 'I Know Chris, I want our relationship to last too but we can't tell what's going to happen in the future. We can't guarantee anything.'

Darren held Chris' hand, trying to reassure him and continued: 'we need to decide when is the best time to let the public know about us. We can't keep it a secret forever.'

'How do you think the public will react Darren?' Chris asked tentatively, scared of the answer.

Darren's deep brown eyes were full of worry, his thumb making soothing circles on Chris' hand. 'I don't know Chris they could either really support us as there are CrissColfer fans I've heard,' Chris blushed at this, embarrassed at the thought of people writing fan fiction about them. 'Or they could not support it. But it's the media we really have to really worry about. They will make a really big deal about my change in sexual preference and generally print lies'

'Why don't we get it over with, tell the world together in our first joint interview?' Darren suggested, worried at Chris' silence.

Chris' heart was hammering in his chest. A depressing thought occurred to him. 'But am I worth all of this trouble?' Chris asked. Darren's eyes widened in shock and he pulled Chris into a bone crushing hug.

'How can you even ask that Chris? of course you are worth it! What we have is worth any rubbish that the media or anyone else throws at us.'

Chris hugged Darren back tightly, ecstatic that Darren felt this way. Chris' absurd question made Darren realise that it was time to make a confession.

'Chris, the reason that you are worth the risk of all that stuff is because… I'm falling for you.'

Chris' mouth hung open in shock, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest at Darren's tender confession.

Chris suddenly lunged at Darren, knocking him backwards onto the couch and kissing him passionately. They frantically grabbed at each other, needing the contact as much as they needed air. Chris finally pulled back, his lust blown pupils staring into Darren's as he said: 'me too Darren, me too' before grabbing his curls and reconnecting their lips roughly, the kiss deepening instantly.

Darren moaned into Chris' mouth at Chris' confession, his intense feelings for Chris taking over his body as he dragged Chris over to the bed. Chris had been so absorbed in their heated kiss that he hadn't noticed they had moved until Darren pushed him gently yet firmly backwards onto the bed.

Darren straddled Chris' waist, Chris looking up at him expectantly. 'Fuck me Darren' Chris breathed, pulling Darren on top on him and kissing him wildly. Darren gasped at Chris' urgency, his dick now fully hard at Chris' seductive demand.

Chris whined when Darren broke the kiss, staring in confusion at him. 'Let me make love to you instead' Darren whispered, causing a shiver to run through Chris' whole body.

Darren lowered his face to Chris' and kissed him slowly and tenderly, his tongue stroking Chris' lovingly. Chris moaned at this gentle kiss, it being Darren's promise of what was going to come.

Darren slowly undid the buttons on Chris' shirt, wanting to take it slowly this time as the first two times had been fuelled by lust, rather than a need to demonstrate the deep feelings they have for each other. Chris moaned as Darren kissed every inch of skin that was exposed to him.

Darren stared intently at Chris' naked torso, still in shock at how well toned his abdomen was. He ran his fingers over his muscles softly, causing light shivers to run through Chris. He then explored his neck thoroughly, sucking his earlobe before kissing a trail down his chest, leaving no patch of skin untouched by his soft lips. _Wow he really is falling for me!_ Chris thought as Darren explored every inch of his body with care.

Chris looked at him with heavy eyes as Darren undid his shirt and discarded it, before undoing Chris' belt. Chris didn't know whether to be aroused or frustrated as Darren excruciatingly slowly slid his trousers down his legs, kissing his thighs as they were revealed.

Chris wanted to rip Darren's jeans off when he started to undo his belt buckle, knowing what lay underneath. Darren kissed Chris' lips briefly before removing Chris' last item of clothing, the tension growing. 'Darren, please' Chris begged, his erection begging to be touched.

Darren smiled before lowering his mouth to Chris' dick, Chris' back arching off the bed as his dick was enveloped by Darren's warm and wet mouth. 'D-D-Daren' Chris panted, gripping the sheets with all his remaining strength to stop himself thrusting into the glorious heat.

Chris let out a few incomprehensible sounds of pleasure as Darren's tongue caressed his dick in long, firm strokes. 'Stop!' Chris yelped, wanting to come when Darren was inside him.

Darren released Chris before removing his last item of clothing. Chris still couldn't get over the sight of Darren completely naked. 'Beautiful' Chris said, the word ringing out in the quiet room. Darren replied: 'so are you' before slowly laying completely on top of Chris, electricity passing through them as their naked skin tingled at their touch.

They both got a flash back of the 'I'll Cover You' scene in 'Rent, making the moment even more intimate. 'Chris' Darren groaned as they've began to move against each other, an unspoken emotion glowing in their intense gaze, as there cocks rubbed against each other.

Chris held Darren tightly as if he was scared he would disappear, as If he was too good to be true. 'Make love to me Darren' Chris pleaded, desperately needing to feel Darren completely.

Darren quickly prepared Chris, needing to be in Chris just as much as Chris wanted him to be in him. Darren whispered sweet nothings and encouragement into his ear to ease the pain, holding his hand as he prepared him.

'r-r-ready' Chris barely managed to utter, pleasure drowning out his ability to speak. Darren positioned himself at Chris' entrance, looking for confirmation in Chris' sparkling eyes before pushing into Chris completely. 'aaaaaah' Chris moaned at the intense feeling of being filled as they became one.

Darren shuddered as he withdrew from Chris, emitting a groan from both of them as he pushed back into him. _I need to show him how much he means to me_ Darren thought as he began to move rhythmically in and out of his lover, co-star and best friend.

Nothing else mattered as Darren repeatedly thrust firmly yet carefully into Chris, Chris forgetting their worries as Darren began to hit his prostate powerfully. Their date, the talk, and their confession and Darren wanting to make love to him were all too much for Chris to take. 'Dare' Chris breathed, warning him of his rapidly approaching orgasm.

Darren was close too, the feeling of being inside Chris and being able to make love to him pushing him over to edge. Neither could tell who came first as they were consumed with their orgasmic highs, screams filling the room before they slumped into the bed, Darren's head resting on Chris' chest.

Chris stroked Darren's damp curls, amazed at how loving Darren had been. 'Our date was better than I could have imagined Darren, thank you' Chris said, extremely grateful for his romantic and caring boyfriend. Darren smiled, so happy that Chris had enjoyed the date and was falling for him too.

'You are very welcome Chris, you are worth it remember' Darren responded, listening to Chris' heartbeat, completely content.

Lying with Darren in his arms after making love with him made Chris realise that he could not risk losing him. 'Darren, I think we should tell the world in a joint interview but not yet' Chris said, wondering how Darren would react.

Darren lifted his head and looked at him, his face unreadable. Making love to Chris at the end of their first date had also changed his view of telling the world. Neither Chris nor Darren had realised yet what had changed their mind. 'I agree' Darren said, Chris pulling the blanket over them before they fell asleep, fully entwined and happy.

In the morning, Darren would ring and cancel the joint interview with Chris Moyles, causing some Tumblr users unknowingly to stumble on the truth as to why the interviewed had been canceled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter was inspired by CrissColfer fans reaction to them canceling their interview. i wonder y they really did cancel it hehe i hope they do a joint interview soon! saw HP for second time tonite, i cried lol thought of another idea for a story but writing 2 stories at the mo so it will hav to wait dam! haha. if u guys hav any requests for a klaine fan fic idea/prompt i will be happy to try write it! plz tell me y u like this story if uve alerted but havnt reviewed as it helps me to understand mi readers and gives me incentive to write next chapter :D**


	5. Awkward Answers and New Experiences

2 weeks later, Darren was doing 'Starkid' live chat while Chris was doing his last 'Struck By Lighting' Question and Answer session. Darren tried to focus on answering the fan girls' questions but Chris kept taking over his thoughts. The fan girls got a bit exited when Darren started answering questions that the whole site crashed. 'Darren, you broke the internet!' Joey Richter teased, nudging him playfully. _Little do all those girls know I'm taken _Darren thought, laughing to him self as the website crashed again as soon as he resumed answering questions.

Darren and Chris both rushed home as soon as they were finished, desperate for each others company. Chris got to his apartment first, splashing cold water onto his face trying to clear his mind before Darren got there. _Don't panic, they probably don't know anything,_ Chris thought taking deep breathes.

About 15 minutes later Darren knocked on the door. 'Hey' Chris said, trying to cover his sadness when he opened the door.

'Hey Chris, you ok?' Darren said. He always saw right through Chris, no matter how hard Chris tried to hide his emotions.

Chris sighed and shook his head as they both sat on the couch. 'Did the Q and A session not go well?' Darren asked, concern written clearly in his warm brown eyes.

'It was going really well until I got asked the one question I couldn't answer' Chris said. Darren frowned a little, knowing what Chris was going to say next. 'They asked who my celebrity crush was.' Chris said. Darren knew this question was coming but did not think it would come this soon into their relationship.

'What did you say?' Darren asked, wondering if he would have replied with a sarcastic comment like Kurt would have done.

'The whole audience went: 'ooooooo' which made me suspect that they were referring to you. I was frozen.' Chris added glad to feel Darren's warm hand holding his for support.

'I convinced myself that they didn't actually think that what they were implying was true so I simply replied: I can't say, because I think celebrity is everywhere, so it would be really awkward if I said it and they found out.' Darren held Chris' hand tighter, a small smile on his face at Chris' clever answer.

'I knew it sounded like I could have been talking about you so I added: 'awkward', to make them laugh, which it did thank god!' Chris said relief clear in his voice.

Darren pulled Chris into a hug, stroking his back. 'I know it was hard for you Chris but you dealt with it amazingly.' Chris immediately felt safe in Darren's tight embrace. Darren had always been a huger.

'We've got Glee filming all this week so we can focus on Klaine's problems and forget about ours' Darren said kissing Chris sweetly.

Once the kiss ended Chris laughed and remarked: 'Klaine? Wow you really are a fan boy aren't you.' Darren shrugged, unfazed by Chris' teasing remark.

'There is nothing more bad ass than being who you are' Darren replied causing Chris to laugh loudly.

'Wow well no wonder the fan girls love you!' Chris said trying to stop laughing.

'Speaking of which, they got so eager when I started talking on the live chat that the website crashed, twice!' Darren said, causing Chris to laugh even harder, holding his sides.

Darren simply smiled as he watched Chris regain his composure; glad his enthusiastic fans had cheered Chris up. Darren went over to the fridge and got Chris a diet coke and poured himself some apple juice. _Only Chris has my favourite drink in his fridge_, Darren thought happily.

They spend the rest of the evening talking about Glee, 'Starkid', 'Struck By Lightning' and debating which drink was the best. Chris won the debate seeing as he had won awards for debating at school.

They ended up falling asleep on Chris' bed, bodies entwined, unconcerned with the outside world for the time being.

They woke up the next morning content, the early morning sunlight illuminating their sleepy smiles. 'Looking forward to Blaine's football scenes today?' Chris asked, due it being Darren's first football scene since Blaine's membership of the McKinley high team.

Darren laughed as he started getting dressed and answered: 'yes I am. I miss playing football'

'You play football?' Chris asked incredulously, as surprised as Kurt was to find out that Blaine liked football.

Darren laughed at Chris' shock and replied: 'yes and I am pretty good as well'

Chris struck a Kurt pose and said: 'I will believe that when I see it'

During filming later that day, Chris found that he loved Darren in a football uniform_. I wonder if he could bring it home one night, and I could steel my cheerleading costume_…. Kurt thought, going into a desire fuelled trance until Ryan asked him what he was thinking about.

'Oh just wondering what the fans will think of Blaine playing football.' Chris lied quickly.

Ryan responded: 'oh I think they will like it just as much as you do' and winked, causing Chris to go as red as the red piping in the Dalton uniform.

_Wow he is good at football!_ Chris thought as he watched Darren on the field, glad Ryan was no longer around to see his wide eyes.

Darren waved at Chris in between takes, causing Chris to thank wizard god for his adorable boyfriend. Chris winced when Blaine had to be tackled for the next shot, pain ripping through his heart as he had to watch Darren get hurt over and over again.

When Darren was finally finished for the day he came over to Chris, his football outfit muddy and a few cuts and bruises on his legs and arms. 'That was intense' Darren laughed, taking in Chris' worried expression. 'I'm not that hurt Chris! I'm glad you care though'

'Of course I do!' Chris said, pulling Darren off set, eager to take him back to his apartment to rest.

Chris was too concerned with Darren's wellbeing to realise that the wardrobe department would kill them for not giving back the outfit. Darren collapsed into Chris' couch, exhausted after his energetic day. Chris sat next to him and brushed his damp curls out of his closed eyes. 'Maybe you should have a shower; you're all sweaty and muddy.' Chris said, concerned.

Darren's eyes widened at Chris' suggestion, an idea occurring to him. 'I should. Care to join me?' Darren said.

Chris' brain seemed to short circuit at Darren's suggestion, simply nodding and letting Darren drag him to the bathroom. At the sight of Darren's muddy clothes, the shape of his muscles evident under the fabric, Chris began to rip off Darren's clothes.

Darren no longer felt tired as Chris undressed him wildly, arousal surging through him. Chris ran his hands over the bruises on Darren's legs and his damp torso, as he stared at his boyfriend in all his naked glory. Driven by the fire in Chris' eyes, Darren hurriedly shed Chris' clothes.

They both scrambled into the shower, anticipation rising for this new experience. Chris turned the water on, sighing as the warm water ran down his body, calming him in an instant. Darren hissed when the water hit his cuts. In response, Chris bent down and kissed his cuts and bruises lovingly, caressing his skin as he did so.

Darren's hiss of pain turned into a moan of pleasure at Chris' tender gesture. 'Let me take care of you' Chris said, in both a seductive and a caring way. Darren closed his eyes as Chris began to wash his hair, massaging his head at the same time. _I will never stop loving his hair_, Chris thought, loving the feeling of running his fingers through his thick curls.

Chris' hands then moved onto to his shoulders, massaging them firmly. Darren groaned as the knots in his back were loosened by Chris' talented hands. By the time Chris was slowly and sensually washing his torso Darren was throbbing with lust and love for the boy in front of him. When Chris stroked his thighs Darren reached breaking point. 'Chris' he groaned huskily, grabbing Chris' hips and pulling him closer, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

Water cascaded down their bodies as they kissed furiously, the sexual tension that had been building slowly throughout the day, exploding like water bursting through a dam. Chris was panting, struggling to regain his breath as Darren nibbled and sucked his neck.

'I need you Chris, now' Darren said, almost whimpering from pure need.

'You can have me Darren, always' Chris said, a powerful emotion bubbling through him. With Chris' agreement, Darren pushed Chris up against the tiles, a gasp escaping Chris from the sensation of the cold tiles against his naked back. Darren attacked his mouth while his hands touched every patch of skin he could reach.

'You are going to be the death of me Chris Colfer!' Darren moaned, his hands snaking down Chris' body and placing his hands firmly on Chris' ass.

Chris smirked as Darren's response and said: 'oh I will be' thrusting into Darren. Darren's eyes rolled inside his head at Chris' seductive promise and action. He pushed his ass towards him, causing their dicks to collide and both of them to moan wantonly.

They kept thrusting and moaning, Chris' arms wrapped around Darren's slick body, desperate to hold onto something. 'Take me Darren, take me now!' Chris cried, his patience run out, clawing at his back.

Darren kissed Chris deeply at his request, his arms wrapping around his back, pulling him closer. 'What should we use for lube?' Darren asked panting.

'Lube next to shampoo' Chris breathed, trying to keep standing up. Darren raised one triangular eyebrow at Chris. 'Well, I've always wanted to try shower sex' Chris mumbled, blushing.

Darren kissed him tenderly before grabbing the bottle of lube. 'Don't be ashamed, I think it's hot you want to do this. You and Kurt are definitely not the baby penguins you seem to be'

'We are definitely not. How hot would it be if Kurt and Blaine had done this after Blaine's football match on the show?' Kurt asked, his dick twitching at the thought.

'Maybe they _can_ do this' Darren said coyly, opening the bottle and preparing his fingers.

Chris look of confusion transformed into a look of pure lust as Darren said: 'I-I don't want to hurt you Kurt so I'm going to prepare you first'

Chris gasped when Darren entered a finger into him and replied: 'always the gentleman Blaine' Darren smiled as Chris began to play along with his mini role play.

'then again I do love it when you scream my name Chris' Darren said, his eyes dark with arousal, his unruly hair plastered to his face by the torrent of water.

After Darren inserted another finger and began moving in and out Chris responded: 'oh I'm sure we can do both' Spurred on by Chris' idea Darren thrust his finger upwards, bending it a little. Chris' scream filled the bathroom as Darren found his prostate.

'Oh D-Daren, Blaine!' Chris cried gripping Darren so hard he probably left marks.

'That's it my Kurt, my Chris. Just feel' Darren groaned hitting his prostate repeatedly.

'Blaine, please' Chris whined, desperately needing to feel Darren's cock filling him. Darren positioned himself at Chris' entrance, the lube bottle discarded on the shower floor.

'I'm here Kurt. I'm here Chris.' Darren panted into his ear before thrusting into him in one smooth motion. Chris cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as his head hit the tiles. Darren wrapped Chris' legs around his waist, gripping Chris tight to not drop him, Chris' arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

The tiled walls amplified the sound of their moans and whimpers as Darren thrust deeper into Chris due to the position. The warm water trickled down their bodies, their slick bodies completely touching.

The mirror in the bathroom was completely covered in condensation due to the heat coming from the hot shower, the air humid and full of sex. The warmth of the water was balanced by the coolness of the tiles that Chris was pressed against.

Their senses were going into overload as they enjoyed this new way to have sex, the feeling of gripping their wet skin as they clung to each other, as the water washed over them was too much.

'Dare Dare, Dare!' Chris panted, too caught up in the numerous sensations to chant his full name.

'I've got you, come for me Chris, Kurt' Darren breathed, his own orgasm impending.

Chris let out a strangled scream as he came hard, Darren gripping tighter to him to prevent him from falling as Chris became boneless. Darren gently placed Chris to the floor just before he came, filling Chris up completely. His mind completely blank as his orgasm took over.

They embraced each other, waiting for their breath to even out as the water continued to fall on them. Chris turned off the water, kissing Darren softly before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his lover.

'I can see why you wanted to try shower sex out' Darren said, laughing quietly, wrapping a towel around Chris before taking his hand and leading them to Chris' bedroom.

The slowly dried each other off, staring at each other intently, the intensity of their feelings for each other evident in their loving gaze and caresses. They fell into Chris' bed, spooning each other. They fell asleep almost instantly, both dreaming of a future in which they didn't have to hide their love from the world, and from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soz for long update, i became ill :( anyways, the celeb crush incident did happen here: **http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Z3-dqVaBQeI&feature=player_embedded#at=77 **(3.57). (remove the brackets from link or find it on mi tumblr: darrenklainefan)** **the website crashing also happened at the last starkid live chat :D i would greatly appreciate it if u would tell me what you thought of this chapter :) will update ASAP as i am still ill. yours, Cloe17**


	6. Confusing Emails and Revallations

A couple of days later, Darren was on his laptop while Chris was working on his new

Book 'the land of stories' The room was silent except for the gentle sound of tapping on the keyboard and Chris taking sips of Diet coke at intervals. Darren smiled warmly as he saw an engrossed Chris, working hard at his laptop. _He takes his work so seriously, he is so passionate and talented_, Darren thought.

Darren turned back to his laptop, needing to check his twitter and emails. After a quick survey of twitter he looked at his emails, automatically deleting any junk mail he came across. His pulse began to quicken when he saw a new email from Mia, his ex girlfriend.

Mia had broken up with Darren 4 months ago, due to her being scared that being in Glee would change him and would shove her into the spotlight. Darren had obviously been heartbroken but understood what she meant. _Well Chris knows what it is like to be in the spotlight, he understands the pressure and the crazy fans so at least that's not a problem for him! _Darren thought as he looked over at his oblivious boyfriend.

Darren stared at the unopened email for a while, deciding whether or not to open it. Breathing deeply for a few seconds he clicked on the email. The email was only a couple of sentences it read:

_Hey Darren, I know we haven't talked since we broke up but I wanted to congratulate you on your success with Glee and the film and everything, I'm so proud of you! I hope we can still be friends, I care about you. _

_Yours, Mia xxx_

Darren read the email again, in disbelief that she had picked now to walk back into his life. _She probably only said hi now as I am famous _Darren thought. But then he had a flash back: of him and Mia on their first date together; making awkward small talk over a candle lit dinner; Mia laughing at his random jokes and the tender kiss they shared at the end.

Despite his wish to believe that she had an ulterior motive, Darren knew Mia too well. It was really because she realised that she had made a mistake and wanted to congratulate him on his success to make up for it.

Now Darren had other things on his mind. _Why do I still care about her? Why did it make me all warm and fuzzy when I remembered our first kiss? I'm gay now aren't I? Unless I'm Bi but is that possible?_ Darren thought, numerous thoughts swirling around in his head, making him very confused.

'Chris,' Darren said, causing Chris to look up from his laptop and smile at him. Chris' smile vanished when he saw the look of distress on his face.

'What's wrong?' Chris said, getting up and walking over to Darren and hugging him from behind.

Darren instantly felt safe in Chris' embrace. 'Mia emailed me' Darren murmured. Chris hugged Darren tighter, as if he was scared Mia was going to run through the door and steal Darren from him in that moment - and also to comfort Darren.

'What did she say?' Chris asked his voice barely above a whisper.

'That she's proud of me for all my success and wants us to remain friends' Darren said, his heart still pounding.

'What did you reply? Chris asked, knowing that Darren wouldn't go back to her but still couldn't stop the one percent of doubt that was making his heart pound.

'I didn't, I don't want to reply really. There's nothing to say' Darren said, still feeling sad at the wound that had been recently opened.

'But the email made me confused. If I definitely had feelings for Mia when I was with her and still care about her on some level now then what does that make me? Gay, straight or Bi? Darren said, standing up to look at Chris.

Chris' eyes were wide; he hadn't expected Darren to get so confused over one email from a recent ex. But his eyes softened as he understood why Darren was concerned; suddenly falling for a man when you have been straight all your life must be confusing.

Chris enveloped Darren into a massive hug and pulled them both over to the sofa. Chris held Darren's hands when they sat down and said: 'Darren I know you're confused. But it's ok. Like you said after the Dublin sketch you don't believe in labels.'

Darren sighed, knowing Chris was right but still confused. 'I know it shouldn't matter but it makes me feel like I don't know who I am completely if I don't know my sexual preference' Chris nodded, understanding and supportive as always.

'I mean I haven't felt the way I feel about you before, but this email proves that I definitely had feelings for Mia too.' Darren continued.

'Darren, no matter how many people you have feelings for, the people you loved before will always matter. Just because your feelings for me seem stronger right now doesn't mean that you can't feel anything for Mia, you were with her and it left its mark' Chris said, looking directly into Darren's thoughtful eyes.

'I know but my gay friends were so angry when they thought Blaine was going to turn out Bi, almost as if they thought you couldn't be Bi, like Kurt said.' Darren said, hoping this would explain his confusion to Chris.

'Yes but as you said on your live chat, you don't care if people are gay, straight or dinosaur! It's your complete acceptance of people for who they are which makes you able to have feelings for both me _and_ Mia.' Chris said, kissing Darren's forehead affectionately.

'I know but I still don't know if I like guys or if it's just you. You're the only guy I've ever had sexual feelings for!' Darren said, stating the root of the issue in that one exclamation.

'Well then all you have to do is figure out the underlying reason why you like me. You have to decide whether it is due to my gender and other reasons or if my gender plays no part at all.' Chris said realising that until Darren figured this out he couldn't help him.

Then an idea occurred to Chris. _Maybe I can help him in the same way Rachel helped Blaine! _Chris thought.

'Well you know how Blaine knew he was gay after Rachel kissed him while he was sober? Well I think I can help you figure out who you are in the same way.' Chris said, his voice taking on a slightly seductive tone.

'What do you mean?' Darren said intrigued.

'I'm going to help you figure out if you like me for my _gender_ of for _me_.' Chris said a smile on his lips.

Darren smiled and asked: 'and how are you going to do that?'

Chris leaned closer to Darren and breathed into his ear: 'I am going to fuck you'

Darren let out a gasp, his dick beginning to harden instantly. With Darren's positive reaction Chris kissed him heatedly, their tongues interweaving as Chris' hands tangled into his curls.

Chris stood up and Darren followed him over to the bed, lying back on the bed instantly. Chris panted as he looked at the amazing sight before him: Darren sprawled out on his bed, ready and waiting to be fucked.

Chris unbuttoned his shirt in a flash, eager to get his 'test' started. Darren unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor, as eager as Chris was to begin. Chris climbed onto the bed and approached Darren slowly, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

Chris began kissing a trail down Darren's neck and chest, treasuring every moan and whimper that escaped Darren's swollen lips. Chris smiled wickedly at Darren before dipping his tongue into Darren's navel, causing Darren to gasp and grip the bed sheets tightly. Chris' tongue dipped in and out of that surprisingly sensitive area for a while, his hands caressing his thighs.

When Darren body is practically shaking beneath him, Chris stills, slowly unfastening Darren's belt, staring at an eager Darren throughout. Chris pulled down Darren's boxers and jeans in one go, his desire for the flushed boy beneath him becoming too much.

Chris stared at Darren's naked body in awe, amazed that this beautiful body was his to kiss. He placed a trail of kisses up Darren's legs, over his torso and back up to his neck, Darren whimpering continuously.

Darren's whimpers went straight to Chris' cock, causing him to whip off his jeans and boxers in a hurry once he reached Darren's sensitive neck. Chris leaned down to kiss Darren passionately as he grinded against him. They swallowed each other's moans as their dicks rubbed together, their hands running all over each others bodies.

Chris broke away panting and breathed: 'I need to be inside you' Darren whined in response, his confusion slowly turning into lust which caused him to nearly forget why they were doing this in the first place.

As Chris grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and warmed some lube up in his hands, he too nearly forgot why he was about to enter his boyfriend for the first time. Through the lust filled haze he was reminded of the reason_. Of course! I'm doing this to determine whether Darren likes me because he is gay, as straight guys never have to do this more submissive position,_ Chris thought.

Determined to help his confused boyfriend in addition to giving them both pleasure, Chris told Darren to breathe deeply and not panic as he gently slipped one finger in. Darren let out a noise that was exactly half a moan of pleasure and a grunt of pain. Chris grabbed Darren's hand and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he waited for Darren to get used to the unfamiliar intrusion.

Darren breathed deeply, trying to focus on the underlying pleasure beneath the pain. When Chris was certain Darren was ready he entered a second finger, gently moving his fingers in and out of Darren's newly stretched hole. Soon, Darren was getting used to the intrusion, moaning softly, mewling as the pleasure blocked out the pain completely.

Chris bent his fingers upwards, searching for that nerve that would turn Darren into a pool of raging hormones beneath him. After a few attempts he found it, Darren's back arching off the bed as he cried out: 'Chris!'

Chris smiled, glad he could show Darren the benefits of gay sex as he repeatedly hit his prostate causing Darren to writhe and squirm with pleasure. Chris removed his fingers and put lube on his cock, aligning his cock at Darren's now ready entrance.

Chris grabbed Darren's hand firmly again as he entered Darren slowly. Chris cried out, not expecting it to feel this good inside Darren. _He feels so perfect around me, so hot and tight!_ Chris thought as he slowly filled up Darren until he was completely inside of him.

Darren's face was scrunched up with the inevitable pain, clinging tightly to Chris' hand. 'I know Darren I know, it gets better I promise' Chris said, his voice soothing as he resisted his bodies desire to thrust hard and fast into Darren's inviting body.

When the pain had mostly faded away Darren gasped: 'I'm ready' Chris slowly withdrew almost completely before slowly moving back in. Darren moaned as hints of pleasure began to hit him at last.

Chris began to move tentatively in and out of Darren, little moans of pleasure escaping his mouth as Darren's tight body enveloped him. 'Darren, y-you f-feel sooo good' Chris moaned desperate to communicate this immense feeling.

Darren gripped the bed sheets tightly and replied: 'so do you, Chris ah!'

Chris began to thrust a bit deeper but still not faster, terrified of hurting Darren despite the noises of pleasure issuing from Darren. 'Mooore, Chris. I need more' Darren whined, the pleasure having completely replaced the pain. When Chris saw the confirmation in Darren's lust blown pupils he withdrew and slammed back in.

Both boys cried out as they were hit with an electric shock of pleasure. Holding onto Darren's hips, Chris began to thrust deep and fast into Darren the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

Darren couldn't believe how good this position felt as shockwave after shockwave of pleasure coursed through him, leaving him panting and groaning loudly. Chris had barely been the top in his past sex life, so was also in complete shock at how amazing this felt.

Chris nearly came right then and there when he looked down and saw a flushed and incoherent Darren clutching the sheets hard beneath him, lost in ecstasy. Chris held Darren's hips harder in order to thrust deeper, definitely not being too cautious now.

Chris raised Darren's leg onto his shoulder, aiming to hit his prostate. He knew his goal had been reached when Darren shuddered beneath him, calling out: 'Chris! Ah fuck!'

Chris suddenly remembered why he was fucking Darren so decided to say alluringly:

'So, do you like me because we have deep feelings for each other or is it because you like my dick?

Darren gasped at Chris' bold question. _Wow he is so sexy when he speaks dirty!_ Darren said, loving the look of power on Chris' face while he fucked him. _Wow, how much things have changed since the day we met!_ Darren thought as he listened to the melodic moans of his lover.

With this thought, Darren suddenly had a flashback of the day that he first met Chris: Ryan had called Chris over to be introduced to Darren. The first thing Darren had noticed about Chris was his warmth and how genuine he was when he told Darren it was nice to meet him. They had instantly got chatting, Chris admitting to being a Starkid fan to a shocked Darren, causing them to instantly bond over their love of musical theatre. They had been inseparable ever since, becoming best friends quickly with Darren realising how amazing and talented his co star was every day. It was only much later that Darren realised how sexy Chris was with his piercing blue eyes and seductive dance moves.

Darren then had an epiphany_: I know why I like Chris! It isn't because he is a guy it is because of the amazing person he is! It is because he is my caring, sexy, unbelievably talented best friend!_ Those were all the reasons why the feeling of Chris thrusting in and out of his body felt incredible, it wasn't because he had a dick inside him.

This massive realisation caused Darren to climax violently, screaming Chris' name as he completely let go – of all his restraints and all his confusion. Watching Darren come undone due to the pleasure he was giving him pushed Chris off the edge hard, his cries of ecstasy mixing with Darren's as they fell over the edge together. Chris fell on top of Chris, completely breathless and sexually satisfied.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris, smiling as he was so happy that Chris had managed to help stop his confusion after all. 'So did you find the answer you were looking for?' Chris asked.

'Yes' Darren said, rearranging them so they were lying on their sides facing each other.

'Your gender isn't the reason why I'm attracted to you Chris, it's all you! Totally awesome you' Darren said, kissing his sweetly and deeply. Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so happy Darren felt this way.

'I feel the same Darren! I knew you were attractive but I fell for your quirky, lovable personality before I noticed that you were beautiful in terms of physically as well.' Darren pulled Chris close, so happy to have found his answer and so glad to have Chris in his life.

They spend the rest of the night embracing, no words needed to be said to express the way they felt. But as Darren realised how deep his feelings for Chris actually were, he wondered if now was the right time to express them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: no idea how u guys r gonna respond to this chapter so... hope u like it! omg Darren on broadway! i wish i could see him, stupid living in UK! :( oh well at least i saw him in glee live! :O hehe will never forget that :D will try to update ASAP thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts, i treasure every single one of them :)**


	7. Evil Ex's and Shocking Statements

2 weeks had now past. Darren and Chris had mostly spent their time filming for season 3 and spending every available second with each other. Chris woke up first, Darren's arms tightly wound around him. Chris turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend, smiling as he saw how peaceful and beautiful he looked. Despite wanting to watch Darren sleep all day Chris thought that this would be creepy, so instead Chris freed himself from Darren's tight grip and went to make them breakfast.

Chris decided to make them French toast, along with coffee for Chris and apple juice for Darren. As he made the French toast, Chris thought about how close he and Darren had become ever since Darren realised the real reason why he liked him. _I still can't believe I've got what I wanted since the first day I met him and possibly even since I first watched AVPM!_ Chris thought, still in shock that he was Darren Criss' boyfriend.

Knowing that Darren liked breakfast in bed, Chris put their breakfast onto trays and carried one of them over to the bed. 'Darren, wake up honey I've made us breakfast' Chris said. Darren began to stir, frowning when his arms tightened around air, then smiled when he opened his eyes and saw a grinning Chris holding a tray.

'Breakfast in bed? What an awesome boyfriend you are' Darren said, taking the tray from Chris.

Chris simply said 'I know' and went to get his tray, sitting beside Darren.

'Wow you and Kurt know how to cook man!' Darren said after a couple of mouthfuls.

'It's just French toast Darren, not exactly crème Brule!' Chris laughed.

'But your French toast is beautiful!' Darren said genuinely, in between eating it rapidly.

Chris rolled his eyes at Darren's exaggeration and took a sip of coffee. 'Darren you really like the word: beautiful, too much'

Darren stared wide eyed at Chris, shocked that Chris didn't believe him. 'I know I use that word a lot but it doesn't mean it's not true!' Darren said, taking his empty tray to the kitchen before standing in front of Chris.

'Oh, well thanks Darren. Glad you enjoyed it' Chris said, seeing how genuine Darren was. Darren put on a casual T-Shirt and jeans while Chris finished his breakfast.

Chris put their dishes in the sink and got dressed.

'So what should we do today then?' Chris asked. They usually spent Saturdays with the cast, but today Chris wanted to just curl up with Darren and watch films all day.

'I was thinking of just hanging out here with you to be honest. We've been so busy lately I feel like we haven't had much time to spend with each other.' Darren said shocked at how much he missed Chris despite seeing him nearly every day.

'That's exactly what I was thinking!' Chris said, smiling widely. 'so…Disney marathon?' Chris asked loving the ecstatic look on Darren's face when he said it.

'Whoa you really are a totally awesome boyfriend Chris!' Darren exclaimed, looking like an excitable puppy as he hugged Chris before putting 'The Little Mermaid' on and motioning Chris to join him on the sofa.

Chris snuggled up next to Darren, feeling so cosy and safe as Darren wrapped his arms around him. A few hours later, they had laughed, sung and cuddled through: 'The Little Mermaid'; 'The Beauty and the Beast'; 'Aladdin' and 'Tangled'

Their Disney movie marathon was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 'I'll get it' Darren said, thinking it would be Cory or another member of the cast.

Darren was completely shocked when he opened the door and saw none other than Mia standing in the door way. 'Why are you here?' Darren asked incredulously, almost shouting as his anger rose. _How dare she try to enter my life now and disrupt my time with Chris! _Darren thought as Mia looked shocked at his angry tone.

'What do you mean why are you here? What else was I suppose to do when you didn't answer my email!' Mia said, causing Chris to let out a gasp of surprise.

'You were suppose to take the hint that I don't want to "be friends" you know that you can never really be friends with an ex!' Darren said.

Chris had never seen Darren angry before, it slightly scared him as it was so different from the loving-life Darren that Chris had come to fall for. 'There's someone else isn't there!' Mia said.

'You broke up with _me_ remember! I am seeing someone but I wouldn't have replied to your email even if I was single.' Darren said, feeling calmer as soon as he remembered that he had Chris in his life.

'You're famous now Darren! How can you be sure that she isn't just using you?' Mia said, anger bubbling through her at the thought of another girl kissing the wonderful man in front of her, the one that she had let slip through her fingers.

'He's my best friend as well so I know that he would never use me' Darren said, smiling.

Mia's mouth dropped open in shock. 'He!' Mia spluttered, sure she must have not heard right.

'Yes Mia. He. Unlike the rest of society, Gender isn't very important to me' Darren said, glad that he too had recently figured this out.

'I didn't turn you gay did I?' Mia asked, worried.

Darren's anger flared up again at Mia's remark. 'No, as I said, it isn't about the gender it's about the person, something that you obviously don't understand.' Darren said.

'It's because you play a gay character on glee isn't it! It's just made you confused' Mia said, relieved that it wasn't her fault.

Darren glared at Mia, unable to remember the last time that he was this angry. 'I'm not confused and it's _not _because I play Blaine.' Darren said, assuredly.

Mia looked very confused at how sure of his answer he was. 'Well what ever has caused this change of heart it's just a phase. Contact me when this silly phase is over.' Mia said turning to go.

Darren felt like he had been slapped in the face. He couldn't believe that the girl he once loved was now treating him like this. He was completely outraged that Chris had to hear Mia trample all over their relationship. Unable to hold his anger, without thinking he shouted: 'It's not a phase as I am in love with him!'

The whole room was filled with a shocked silence, both Mia and Chris completely frozen. Darren looked to Mia and quickly to Chris. _Whoops_, Darren thought sadly as he saw their shocked expressions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: omg How will Mia react? does Chris feel the same? i am going on holiday for a week so hopefully u wont hav to wait too long to find out haha. soz this chapter was soo short but i didn't want to try to fit it all into one chapter so split it in half instead. next chapter will be long i promise lol. so... hope u liked it, let me know wat u think :) omg their joint interview on the today show might be cancelled! does this mean it really is Chris deciding he's still not ready to tell world? lol **


	8. Chris' Confusion

The tension in the air was tangible.

'But you're straight!' Mia suddenly exclaimed. 'How can this happen? You can't be serious!'

'I am serious Mia' Darren said, knowing that it was too late to deny it. Chris' heart leaped at his words.

_This can't be happening!_ Chris thought.

'And who is this amazing guy then?' Mia asked bitterly.

'Me' Chris said, causing Mia and Darren to turn to look at him in shock. Chris stood up and walked over to stand next to Darren.

'So is this who you were with those nights you were 'too busy with Glee' to see me?' Mia asked, glaring at them.

'You know I'd never cheat on you Mia. I've only been with Chris since the end of the Glee tour.' Darren said, voice completely calm with Chris at his side.

'Well if you haven't been with him for very long how can you be in love with him!' Mia said anger rising once more.

Chris' heart dropped, having had been thinking the same thing.

'I have my reasons but that's none of your business Mia.' Darren said, his tone slightly harsh due to Mia questioning his feelings for Chris.

Mia's expression changed from confusion and shock to anger at Darren's genuine belief that he loved Chris. 'Let's see what the media thinks of this! She said, turning to go.

Chris looked at Darren nervously as he started to panic. The world finding out through the spiteful words of Darren's malicious ex was not how Chris had planned it at all. Darren was also freaking out as he caught Chris' nervous gaze, but he knew that underneath her hateful comments she was still the girl that Darren had once had feelings for.

'If you ever loved me, you'll let us tell the world when we are ready.' Darren said, causing Mia to stop in her tracks.

She turned back to face him, her look of anger now transformed into a look of pain. 'You really love him?' Mia asked, a slight hint of softness in her voice.

Darren smiled at Chris and replied: 'Yes. Yes I Do'

Chris' smiled back at Darren, his heart about to burst.

'And you feel the same?' Mia asked turning to Chris.

Chris took Darren's hand and said: 'Yes I really do'

Darren was surprised. He hoped Chris felt the same way but had no idea if he did.

Mia's eyes welled up with regret and longing, as she took in the sight of pure love in front of her, as the two boys stared at each other in awe.

'Well look likes I've lost you for good then' Mia said before turning and walking out of the door, leaving silence in her wake.

They stared at the empty doorway for a few seconds before turning to each other, their hands still entwined.

'So...you're in love with me?' Darren said, asking Chris to explain. Chris walked them over to the bed and they both sat on the edge.

'Darren, before I met you I already had a crush on you, from seeing you in 'A Very Potter Musical' ' Chris began, causing Darren to stare at him in surprise.

'When I heard you were my new co-star I was so excited but when I actually met you, you were even nicer than I thought you would be!' Darren simply stared in wonder at Chris while he continued.

'I was so happy to have found a best friend in you, seeing as I hadn't had many friends before but soon I found that I had developed feelings for you' Chris added, feeling a twinge of sadness as he remembered his past unrequited feelings for Darren.

'So I guess I fell in love with you so quickly as I had feelings for you for quite some time before we started dating and as I got closer to you, I kept finding out even more reasons to fall for you.' Chris finished, staring lovingly into the depths of Darren's golden eyes.

For the first time in Darren's life he was truly speechless. Not knowing what to say, Darren leaned in and kissed him, this small action communicating his reaction better than words could. They seemed to drown in each other as they kissed, their arms clinging to each other as their newly confessed love was expressed.

They pulled away breathlessly, still holding each other. 'So you feel the same way?' Chris said, wondering what Darren's reasons were for falling for him quickly.

Darren took a deep breath and stared intently into Chris' deep blue eyes. 'Chris, I knew we were going to get along from the moment I met you, so it was no surprise to me that we became best friends. I suppose I already loved you as a friend so as soon as I realised my other feelings for you, love was bound to follow.'

'As I told you before, I don't have feelings for you because you're incredibly attractive and sexy - even though that is a part of it - it's because of the amazing person you are' Darren added.

Due to the look of confusion of Chris' face Darren clarified: 'so I fell in love with you so soon, as we were such good friends first and as my romantic feelings for you were because of you as a person, not just your physical appearance'

Chris looked shocked at Darren's speech. He wanted it to be true but couldn't believe that he was so special that it would cause his best friend to fall in love with him.

Darren saw the slight confusion on Chris' face so said: 'I can tell that you don't quite believe that I could love you so soon. So I guess I have to _show _you I love you rather than _tell _you.'

Before Chris could work out what Darren meant, Darren kissed him tenderly, while he slowly lowered Chris to the bed. Chris gasped as he realised that Darren was going to show him he loved him by making love to him. Daren began to shower his neck with kisses, while caressing any patch of skin he could reach. Chris grabbed the curls at the back of Darren's neck as Darren continued to worship his neck. When Chris groaned with need, Darren kissed him passionately as he began to unbutton Chris' shirt. Chris whined with loss when Darren broke the kiss to remove his own shirt - needing Darren's kisses more than Diet Coke.

Darren smiled and caressed Chris' cheek before removing his shirt. Darren began to list things he loved about Chris in between kissing down his torso. 'I love your smile' kiss, 'I love your humour' kiss, 'I love your sexy dance moves' kiss, 'I love your obsession with diet coke' kiss, 'I love your big heart' kiss and Darren said as he stopped to look up at Chris: 'and I love _you!_'

Chris groaned, begging for Darren to be inside of him, loving him. Darren removed Chris' jeans and boxers in one go, eager to be buried deep in his lover. He kissed and bit his thighs, causing Chris to shiver, before removing the remainder of his own clothes. Darren got the bottle of lube before preparing Chris gently and thoroughly, holding his hand and singing 'Not Alone' slowly into his ear to soothe him. 'Dare, please!' Chris moaned desperately once he was ready. Darren smiled at Chris' flustered expression before kissing him once more, before lining himself up to Chris' entrance.

'I love you' Darren breathed as he slowly entered Chris completely, grasping Chris' hand tightly. Chris cried out loudly and gripped Darren's hand as he felt Darren filling him so completely. Chris' eyes were screwed shut as his body had to accommodate Darren's impressive length. Darren let out a sigh of relief as he was finally connected to Chris completely: in both their love and physically.

'I love you too' Chris said, signaling Darren to withdraw slowly before sliding back in tentatively. Both boys shuddered as tidal waves of pleasure hit them, as Darren found a rhythm thrusting both slowly and deeply into Chris' tight body.

Chris groaned a mixture of 'Dare, Dare!' And pure noises of pleasure, his head thrown back in ecstasy, due to the new found intensity of their love making.

Consumed with so much love for the breathless boy beneath him, Darren kissed him earnestly- their tongues now doing a similar dance to the one their bodies were doing. Darren's tight grip of Chris' hand was his only hold on reality as he got lost in pleasure. 'C-Chris' Darren said, his voice breaking slightly as he tried to show Chris how much he meant to him.

Every caress, every moan, every thrust said 'I love you', as they moved together as one. Chris had never felt as loved than at that moment, in the arms of his beloved co-worker, best friend and now boyfriend. As Darren slightly picked up speed he began to hit Chris' prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

'Darren, I'm so close!' Chris cried as Darren continued to hit his prostate with every thrust.

'Come, Chris, come' Darren called, gripping Chris tighter as they both came, powerfully.

Darren fell onto Chris' chest, worn out completely. Chris idly traced patterns on Darren's back, not a care in the world.

'You _do_ love me!' Chris said, all confusion and doubt vanished.

Darren laughed, pulling out of Chris and curling up beside him under the covers. 'Yes Chris I do'

'Good' Chris murmured as they fell asleep, completely happy to have realised their real feelings for each other.

For now, the media problem could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i'm sorry i couldn't update sooner, i actually wrote this while on holiday but the computer i found in hotel had blocked the website. anyways, hope this was worth the wait. let me know ur reaction as it took me lots of attempts to get it right :) This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful: meggers82891 and the equally wonderful: gleek-from-north-west-england for their amazing reviews :) p.s i love u all, mi amazing readers! :D **


	9. Author Announcement! x

**A/N:** **Hey, I am soooooo sorry that it has been a month since my last update**

**I wish I had a chapter to upload for you today but I don't, so I thought I would instead explain why it is taking me so long to update.**

**Basically, it is a mixture of lots of things: firstly, I have had a sad thing happen in my personal life which made the rest of my summer holidays quite chaotic. Second, I have had a lot less time to write and when I sat down to write I seemed to have writers block! So long story short: I have started the next chapter, it's just harder for me to write at the moment than usual and is not coming easily to me.**

**But! I still fully intend to carry on with this story and I appreciate every single one of you who have not given up on me/the story**

**I am starting University next week so have no idea how much time I will have to write!**

**So thanks again and I hope I can update the next chapter soon!**

**yours,**

**Chloe (Cloe17) xxxx**


	10. Video Shoots and Delicious Desire

A week later, Chris and Darren were still basking in the glow of their recently discovered mutual love. When Chris woke up that morning in a sleepy Darren's arms, he knew it would be hard for both of them to be professional today. Today the Glee cast were doing a video shoot for Vogues' Friday Night Out season - as they were the hosts of it this year.

Chris, gently freed himself from Darren's iron grip and began to get dressed, laughing at how this Vogue video shoot was Kurt's dream. Soon realising that he wasn't holding onto anyone, Darren woke up and brushed a stray lock out of his eyes. Darren saw Chris' smiling as he got dressed so remarked: 'eager for the video shoot I see' Chris grinned and shrugged, failing to feign nonchalance.

'Well Kurt is definitely, but Chris is more excited about seeing his incredibly sexy boyfriend strut down the catwalk.' Chris said, shivering slightly as he imagined a smoldering Darren.

Darren laughed, his eyes darkening. 'Only you would refer to yourself in the third person'

They stared at each other intensely for a few seconds, simply being submersed in their desire for each other. _Yes, it is definitely going to be impossible to keep my hands off him during this shoot!_ Chris thought, as he resisted every impulse that was telling him to make out with Darren instead of getting dressed.

Chris miraculously managed to resist temptation - continuing to get ready for the day ahead - causing a disappointed Darren to do so as well. In a whirl of clothes, quick kisses and a frantic breakfast they were ready; rushing out of the door praying that they wouldn't be late.

Thankfully Chris' apartment wasn't too far away from the shoot so they weren't too late. Despite this, as soon as they entered the room they were grabbed by the head of department who ushered them off to get into their outfits. Darren smiled quickly at Chris as he was dragged away by the make up artist, knowing it was irrational to dislike being separated from Chris. Chris smiled back before he was led around the corner, wondering what outfit Darren would be wearing.

As the make up artist fixed Darren's hair he was tingling with anticipation, not only at the prospect of seeing Chris strut his stuff down the catwalk, but also to film the first footage that the fans would see of Blaine as a series regular. _Who would have thought a year ago that I would soon be a series regular on Glee and the boyfriend of the amazing Chris Colfer!_ Darren thought, grateful as always to the new direction his life had taken.

…

The set was loud and full of commotion when Darren and Chris walked onto the set. Their co-star's were running around trying to make sure their outfits and make up were still intact, while the director was shouting instructions to the actors and the crew. But all of this hustle and bustle went unnoticed by Chris and Darren when they saw each other.

Chris' breath caught in his throat when he saw Darren. The bold statement of the red suit drawing attention to Darren's body and making him stand out amidst the stark white of the set. In other words, he was stunning. As Chris' intense gaze reached Darren's face, he took in the look of lust, love and shock on Darren's face, which perfectly matched his own.

Naya, who was standing close to them, saw there intimate moment and coughed loudly. The boys crashed back to reality, nodding a thank you at Naya before hurrying off to speak to their fellow cast mates. _'This is going to be harder than I thought!'_ Chris thought, worried that their secret was going to be blown before the shoot had even started.

By some miracle Chris and Darren managed to keep their eyes off each other for the group shots, but they could still feel an invisible pull towards each other, as if gravity was trying to force them to collide.

Chris stood eagerly in the sidelines, trying to not make it too obvious that he wanted to watch Darren's solo shots intently. As Darren got into position to start shooting Blaine walking down the catwalk, Chris shuddered slightly with anticipation. Chris didn't hear the director shout: 'Action!', as he was completely enthralled by the image before him.

Darren's confident stride made Chris' heart pound, his stomach tightening with arousal. He was assaulted with memories of Darren's soft lips against his as Darren made kissing gestures at the camera.

Chris struggled to remain composed as he watched Darren repeatedly looked the camera up and down, his whole body tingling with the sensation as if Darren's intense gaze was on him

Having survived repeatedly watching Darren seduce the camera, Chris was told by the director to get in position to join Darren on the catwalk. Being the professional he was Chris managed to hold back a shiver as he saw Darren run a hand through his luscious curls, as he walked towards him.

It was then time for Darren to keep it together as they were given instructions in order to shoot the 'Blaine checking Kurt out' section. _This incredible, sexy boy loves me and is all __**mine**__,_ Darren thought as Blaine hung back to check Kurt out on the catwalk.

It might have only been a few seconds in the final video, but for Darren and Chris time seemed to freeze as their eyes locked, a heady mixture of love and lust running through them in just that split second.

By the time the director said 'That's a wrap!' Chris and Darren both felt they were going to explode from sexual tension. Just as they were about to reunite with each other Naya stepped in between them and whispered: 'I think you too better go you can practically _feel_ the sexual tension between you too!'

The couple shared a look of mutual agreement, nodded their thanks to Naya and as inconspicuously as they could, left the set. They dashed off to their dressing room, hurriedly shedding their clothes, not looking at each other as if one look would light the fire.

After a tense drive they finally arrived at Darren's apartment. Darren opened the door quickly, anxious to be free from prying eyes. Darren followed Chris into the apartment but before he could step into the room he found himself pinned against the door. The uncomfortable sensation of the doorknob digging into his back was forgotten, as Chris tugged at his curls and kissed him thoroughly-his warm body pressed against every part of his.

Darren was shocked out of his Chris fueled stupor when Chris suddenly broke the kiss to pant: 'you c-cant do that to me!' He began to lace Darren's jaw with kisses before adding: 'it _killed_ me to not be able to touch you' as his hands slid down to firmly grab Darren's ass.

In a flurry of movement Darren flung Chris onto the bed, hovering over Chris' wide eyes. 'The feeling's mutual' Darren growled, grinding his erection into Chris'- confirming his statement.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi!** **I really wish I could have had the whole chapter to upload for you all today but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for an update so decided to show you what i've done so far. Thank you all so much for your lovely messages I feel so lucky to have such understanding and faithful readers :D I know my style is a bit different in this chapter but it's due to having to describe the shoot in so much detail. I will try and get the rest of the chapter up as soon as possible but I have got a lot of Uni work at the moment and writers block is still bothering me so i can't promise :( If you haven't already check out the video of this shoot on youtube it is amazing :D thanks again! your sorry writer, Chloe xxxxxxxx**


	11. Relieving Tension and vital meetings

Darren then smothered Chris' body with his own, his lips devouring Chris' urgently.

Chris pulled Darren even closer, mewling and writhing underneath him, getting even more desperate for his lover.

They began frantically tearing at their clothes, panting and growling in each others ears. Once Chris' creamy chest was displayed Darren began nipping and biting. He murmured huskily: ' you have no idea how sexy and perfect you are' Chris trembled under Darren's explorations, tugging at his unruly locks as Darren's tongue assaulted his perky nipples.

The atmosphere was stifling as their naked bodies collided, every nerve ending on fire. Fireworks burst behind Chris' eyelids as Darren rubbed their cocks together. 'You were begging me to fuck you at the shoot. Well you better be ready for me to fuck you so hard you'll forget how to walk.'

'Darren, Darren take me please! I need you now!' Chris screamed pulling Darren into a forceful kiss.

Darren opened the lube and poured some on his fingers, warming it gently.  
>He leisurely traced Chris' hole earning groans from Chris. He slowly pushed one finger in, moaning as he felt Chris' tight walls embrace the slender intrusion. He gently began to pump it in and out, his other hand caressing Chris' firm ass.<p>

By the time he had reached 3 fingers, Chris was a wanton wreck. 'You look so sexy, willing and waiting to be fucked.' Darren purred as he harshly thrust his fingers into Chris' entrance. 'I need to be inside you, filling you, owning you' he added, punctuating each phrase with a sharp jab to his prostate.

'I need you too Darren, now!' Chris exclaimed, clawing the bed sheets in frustration. Darren slicked his penis with lube and positioned himself at his lovers' opening. He fixed Chris with a loving look as he gingerly pushed his engorged erection into Chris.

Both men let out a shocked gasp as they fully became one. Once he was fully inside, Darren covered Chris' face with butterfly kisses. Chris embraced the pain running through him, enjoying the burn that connected him to his lover. 'I love you Darren, too much'. Chris breathed as the pain finally faded.

'As I love you, beautiful' Darren said, placing one last kiss on Chris' plump lips before sliding out before pushing back in with a groan. 'Dare!' Chris cried, grabbing Darren as if he was anchoring him to the earth. Darren got lost in Chris' hypnotising blue eyes as he gradually began to pick up speed. Chris began to match Darren's thrusts, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the bedroom.

Chris was enveloped by Darren's sweet, masculine scent. 'You feel so good, surrounding me completely' Darren said, thrusting faster and faster into Chris' willing body.

Chris cried out a mixture of swear words and Darren's name as Darren hit his prostate directly with every thrust.

'Can't last much longer!' Chris warned, his arms struggling to grasp Darren's sweaty body.

'I've got you honey' Darren breathed, kissing Chris deeply as he thrust into Chris' prostate particularly hard.

Chris came with a loud scream, pleasure filling every inch of his body, his come smothering Darren's muscular chest.

Darren's mind went completely blank as he came from the complete look of ecstasy on Chris' contorted face. He fell onto Chris' boneless body, relief flooding through them.

A few hours later, Darren and Chris were still bathing in their post orgasmic glow, bodies flush under the blankets as they soaked up each other's presence.

They were snapped out of their bliss when Chris phone suddenly boomed out "not alone"  
>'Who's it from hun?' Darren asked, taking in Chris' confused expression.<p>

'It's from brad he says: 'Ryan wants to talk to you first thing tomorrow. He heard about the shoot and wants to use your chemistry for the show.'

They both looked at each other, eye brow raised. They woke up early the next morning, anxious to know what Ryan's plans were for Klaine. On the way to the studio they discussed possible theories.

'Maybe Finn is going to walk in on them making out or maybe they are going to have a sex talk!' Chris said.

'Maybe they will have sex!' Darren said, bouncing slightly in his seat.

'Surely they won't allow that!' Chris said, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of klaine giving themselves to each other.

'Why else would Ryan need to talk to us? Wow that would be so awesome!' Darren said, images of passionate love making filling his brain.

They arrived at the studio, still discussing possible ideas as they walked to Ryan's office. They sat down in their usual chairs, nerves filling them.

'I'll get straight to the point.' Ryan said his eyes bright with mischief. 'The writers and I feel that Kurt and Blaine have reached a certain stage in their relationship.'

Darren squirmed in his seat, knowing what was coming next. 'Kurt and Blaine are going to consummate their relationship this season in an episode called 'the first time'.'

Darren and Chris looked at each other wide eyed. 'The studio has agreed as we are going to do it very tastefully and lovingly.' Chris sighed in relief.

'I know you too are going out for this scene shouldn't be a problem. Just try and not enjoy the scene too much' Ryan added.

The two boys looked at each other, blush coloured their cheeks. _We couldn't survive a video shoot how are we going to survive a sex scene!_ Chris thought.

Darren looked at Ryan. _We're Doomed_, Darren thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY! soz for no updates, Uni's been taking up lots of my time and had no inspiration for story. will hopefully be able to catch up with mi other fanfics this christmas holidays and then focus completely on this. cant wait to write the next chapter :D hope all of your have a very extraordinary Merry Christmas! :D love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. first times and role playing

Darren woke up a few weeks later next to a peacefully sleeping Chris. The alarm clock next to the bed informed him that it was 4.30 am. Darren normally had some trouble sleeping but today he had an extra reason. He settled back behind Chris, feeling some comfort with his warm body against his. He eventually fell back to sleep, unaware that Chris had woken up an hour before, for the same reason.

When they woke a few hours later, they agreed to discuss how they were going to deal with the scenes on the way there. They got dressed and had breakfast in a blur, their minds on the day ahead.

'So how are we going to get through today without getting embarrassed?' Chris asked as they bundled into the car.

Darren turned down the radio and sighed. 'Well, we are going to have to just channel the feelings we have for each other into our characters.'

Darren took Chris' hand and squeezed it reassuringly and added: 'and get through the day together'

Chris gazed thankfully at Darren and squeezed his hand back. 'It's Fox so it wont be too graphic' Chris exclaimed laughing, his distaste at the discrimination laced underneath.

'But at least Fox is letting it happen. Klaine are going to make love Chris!' Darren remarked excitedly.

Chris rolled his eyes in a very Kurt way and laughed affectionately. 'Darren only you would call them "Klaine" and say they are going to "make love"!'

Darren smiled but it didn't reach his golden eyes. 'But they are making love Chris, they might be fictional but if any couple was going to make love it would be them.'

Chris frowned; he didn't mean to upset Darren. 'I'm sorry Darren of course they are! I was just teasing you. I think it's amazing how much you care about our characters.'

Slightly less nervous they arrived at the studio, Ryan winking at them as they were led off to costume and makeup. Chris realised that they were doing the West Side Story scenes first when he was given officer Krupkie outfit to wear. This relaxed his shaking hands a bit as he wasn't in these scenes much and it was with the majority of the cast, not just him and Darren.

He sat in his trailer working on Land of the Stories as it wasn't time for his West Side Story scene yet. He tried to focus on writing his book but he kept getting images of Kurt and Blaine in Blaine's room kissing, which was the scene they were filming next.

Meanwhile in the hall set, Naya and the rest of the cast were filming the 'America' number. Darren was watching off the set with Lea. Lea tried to make small talk with him, to distract herself with her similar nerves for later scenes, but Darren was too distracted thinking about Chris and Klaine.

Chris was called soon after. He stood off set watching Darren sing 'One Hand One Heart' with Lea, which he knew would be playing over the sex scenes at the end of the episode. Darren tapped into Blaine thinking about his soul mate Kurt easily, due to the fact that he was thinking about his soul mate Chris during the scene.

Chris then took his place in the edge of the stage, gazing lovingly and proudly at Blaine on the stage. After only 4 takes his part was finished. Ryan called them over after and said: 'So how are you two feeling about the later scenes?' Chris blushed and Darren avoided eye contact. 'You'll be fine; you will definitely have enough chemistry! Just remember to be teenage virgins rather than the sexually active young men that you are' Chris went redder than Blaine's red jeans and Darren's golden eyes were wide.

Ryan led them off to the Blaine's bedroom set for the next scene. After they had changed costumes they got into position. The scene went smoothly, with Blaine's quick kiss hitting all the right notes.

…

A few hours after and the sex scene had come, with theirs being filmed before the Finchel one. Ryan gave them some last minute pointers before they lay down on the bed, getting comfortable and moving closer. They were so focused on getting into character that they didn't hear Ryan shout Action, as they gazed lovingly at each other. Unlike the earlier car scenes which had been full of gasps and trying to not get too aroused, this scene felt like they were in their own little world.

Darren tightly held onto Chris' arm, their knees touching. Now completely in tune with Blaine, Darren snuggled closer into Chris, giving Kurt an Eskimo kiss. With the camera still rolling, Chris brushed his thumb over Blaine's collar bone, smiling contentedly. Their hands then locked together, a brush of the fingertips that sent a shiver down both of their spines.

Their eyes met in the next take, a heart warming smile on each of their satisfied faces. The set was completely silent as the last few takes of the scene were carried out. 'And that's a wrap guys!' Ryan called from the back of the set. Darren and Chris lay they for few seconds, still in their relaxed state. Before Ryan could give them a massive pep talk, the couple hurriedly said goodbye and walked out of the set. They barely talked on the way home, still in shock that they had survived.

They walked into Darren's flat and collapsed on the sofa, letting out a breath that they hadn't been aware that they had been holding. 'We have done it! And it was totally awesome!' Darren said, hugging Chris with the remainder of his energy.

'Yes, with our clothes on!' Chris said bitterly as their embrace ended. Darren's smile faded.

'I think you need some diet coke' Darren said, getting one from his fridge and handing it to him.

'The scene was so romantic and tastefully done but they wouldn't even let me take my shirt off!' Chris said his eyes downcast.

'The scene was allowed, Chris. That's progress, not enough but some.' Darren said, wrapping his arm around Chris, pulling him into his side.

'Didn't you imagine their first time to be a bit more passionate then that?' Chris asked, curiosity shining in his oceanic eyes.

'Yes, but that's what is great about that scene, it leaves the important bits up to the imagination of the audience.' Darren said.

Chris still looked upset so Darren kissed the top of his head and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. Suddenly the perfect idea occurred to him. 'Chris, what if we could give Klaine the first time they deserve?'

'How would we do that?' Chris inquired, his eyes lighting up with hope.

'Well, we play Klaine, so we could do our own version of their first time scene right now' Darren said, kissing Chris tenderly.

'Yes! Let's give them the best first time ever!' Chris exclaimed, hugging Darren tightly before leading Darren to the bed.

They lay down next to each other, identically to the way they lay down in the real scene. They stared at each other for a while, letting their characters flow through them, hands brushing hesitantly. 'I love you Kurt. But I can wait, it doesn't have to be tonight' Darren began, knowing exactly how Blaine would be in this situation.

Chris smiled at Blaine's/Darren's chivalry. 'Blaine I love you too and I'm completely ready to give myself to you.'

Darren smiled at the confidence in Kurt's voice and leaned in to kiss his lips sweetly. Darren gulped when he pulled back to see that Chris'/Kurt's pupils were blown with love and pure want. Chris kissed him, passionately, his arms wrapping around Darren as they tongues met in a flurry of movement.

Darren could feel Chris' erection against his thigh so pulled away. 'Can I?' Blaine asked as he played with the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Chris simply nodded. Darren slowly began to unbutton Chris' shirt, the temperature seeming to rise in the room with every unlatched button. Darren held his breath as he pushed the shirt of Kurt's shoulders. He gasped as the pale, smooth expanse of Chris' chest was unveiled. He had seen Chris' shirt a million times but he was now Blaine and Blaine was currently in shock of the ethereal beauty of his boyfriend.

'Perfect' Darren stated, kissing Kurt fiercely, his hands marvelling at how soft his skin was.

Chris broke the kiss and shakily said: 'you're over dressed.' Darren smiled and quickly whipped off his shirt, knowing the Blaine would be in just as much as a rush as he was to be skin on skin with his soul mate.

Kurt stared at Blaine's chest in awe of the tanned skin and defined muscles. Empowered by the steps they had already taken, Kurt threw himself at Darren knocking them into the bed in a tangle of limbs. Coming to his senses, he leaned in and kissed Blaine's neck sweetly and slowly.

After a while, Blaine broke the kiss and pulled them up to sitting position. 'I want to feel you completely.' Darren whispered, fully in Blaine mode. Chris nodded and stood off the bed and slowly peeled his trousers off. Darren did the same. They moved closer to each other and made an unspoken agreement to take off each others boxers at the same time.

Once they were fully naked they embraced in a mixture of gasps and moans, falling back onto the bed, kissing softly.

Darren got the bottle of lube from the night stand and caught Kurt's gaze. 'Last chance to back out Kurt'

'I want and need you inside me Blaine.' Chris answered; cupping Blaine's concerned face, all traces of Chris leaving him.

Blaine smiled and said, 'Ok but I think it will be better for you if you take control'

Chris smiled, shocked that he and Darren both had same idea of the sex position Klaine would take for their first time. Darren warmed some lube in his hand and got Kurt to lie back on the pillows. With shaking hands, Blaine slowly traced Kurt's opening. Sensing Blaine's hesitance, Kurt entwined their hands together.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushed the first finger in, eliciting a gasp of pain from Kurt. Grasping Kurt's cock gently, he began to stroke in time with his finger slowly pumping in and out of him. Soon enough Kurt was begging for a second and then a third. Darren was fully hard, watching a dishevelled Kurt beneath him.

'Now Blaine!' Chris called; Darren removed his fingers and lay back, with Kurt getting into position above him. With one last nod of affirmation, Blaine held his penis steady and Chris spread his cheeks. Slowly, Kurt felt Blaine enter him. He gradually impaled himself on Blaine's engorged erection.

'Blaine!' Kurt shouted in shock pleasure as he sunk fully onto Blaine.

Blaine let out a drawn out moan that echoed around the room: 'Kuuuuuuurt'

They got lost in each others eyes as they both adjusted to the new feeling. Kurt soon began to withdraw him self slightly before sliding back down again. They soon developed a rhythm, their hands entwined and their eyes locked. Every touch, every sound, every feeling, felt new to Darren and Chris.

Kurt and Blaine were finally one entity as they moaned each other's names in the dim room.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, whispering his name as if it was his last words. Kurt/Chris leaned down to brush his lips against his now lover's, pleasure and intimacy and trust flowing through him. The amount of different emotions they were experiencing at once was overwhelming. Darren/Blaine had never felt so alive as he watched Chris/Kurt riding him, head thrown back in pleasure, his arms gripping his body tightly.

It was all too much. 'I'm gonna come Kurt!' Darren almost screamed, surprised he remembered to say 'Kurt' in his pleasurable haze.

Kurt kissed Blaine breathlessly and whispered in his ear: 'come for me Blaine, my love'

Blaine's whole body tensed up as he released shouting: 'Oh Fuck! My Kurt, my Chris! Oh'

Chris gasped as he felt Darren coming deep within. With a mixture of screaming Blaine and Darren's name, Chris came over their sweaty bodies before gently getting off his lover and pulling him close.

'Blaine that was perfect. Thank you for making my first time so special.' Chris said, Still in Kurt mode.

Darren gave him an Eskimo kiss and whispered back: 'Thank you too Kurt. I have never felt so wanted and content' they then melted in each others arms in their post-orgasmic bliss.

'Darren thank you, that was amazing' Chris said, snuggling closer to his lover.

'Your very welcome Chris, I enjoyed it too' Darren said smiling widely.

'Chris, its time.' Darren said, causing Chris to look at him confused.

'Time for what?' Chris asked.

Darren smiled softly and kissed him deeply. 'I think you know, Chris Colfer.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey everyone! hope this chapter was worth the wait. im soz bout the cliffhanger it had to be done hahaa. but it does mean the first arch/climax of the story is happening next chapter ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. omg darren our baby has just finished being on broadway, the kid from the cupboard! 3 till next time, love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Darren's Decision and Perfect Pictures

**A/n: **

** last time on crisscolfer story 'confusion' :**

**'Chris, its time.' Darren said, causing Chris to look at him confused.**

**'Time for what?' Chris asked.**

**Darren smiled softly and kissed him deeply. 'I think you know, Chris Colfer.'…..**

* * *

><p>Chris' eyes widened, certain that Darren didn't mean what he thinks it is.<p>

'Seriously Darren I don't' Chris said. Darren sat up in their bed, pulling Chris with him.

'It's time to tell the world how we feel' Darren said, taking hold of Chris' soft hands.

Chris' mind was then attacked by a million different thoughts, weaving themselves into a tapestry of fear, love and relief. 'Oh' Chris simply said in shock.

'Chris, I know you're scared. I am too but filming these scenes today and our own version of it made me realise that we can't let the ignorance and prejudices of society keep up from expressing our love.' Darren exclaimed, gripping Chris' hands tighter.

'Fox let our close mind society restrict how much we saw of Klaine's first Time, we should show them that it's worth fighting for change. Let's show the world that love in _all_ forms deserves the right to show itself and not hide.' Darren carried on, his hazel eyes shining with emotion and determination.

'I love you Christopher Paul Colfer, and I want the world to know. I don't want to hide.' Darren finished waiting for Chris' reaction.

Chris was stunned. Not knowing what words could express how he felt right now he instead threw his arms around Darren and kissed him with his whole being.

'I feel the same about you Darren Everett Criss. I want to tell the world how amazing my boyfriend is.' Chris said as they pulled away, breathless with the intensity of the kiss.

Darren smiled euphorically and pulled Chris into a tight hug. Chris laid his head on Darren's shoulder and breathed in his sweet, musky scent.

After a few minutes of taking it all in, Chris asked: 'So when and how should we announce it?'

'I don't think we should plan it. When we feel the time is right we can announce it knowing that we are both ready to do so.'

They then began deciding what to have for dinner, trying to not dwell of the nerves creeping through them. Darren looked through the Chinese take away menu, hoping that soon they would finally be able to eat out like other couples did.

Over the next coming weeks the possibility of confessing never left their minds. They had plenty of opportunities: Darren's Broadway début; various interviews and award ceremonies and the option of twitter of course. However they always decided not to, deciding to trust their gut feeling that it didn't feel right, that there was something missing.

Then on the 3rd of March something changed. This was the day that Chris took part in the reading of the Prop 8 play and Darren was there front and centre to support him and the important cause.

As Darren watched in awe at his boyfriend's performance, he fully understood how Blaine was 'moved' by Kurt's 'Blackbird' performance. Brimming with emotion he left the performance to do various interviews and photos once the play was over.

After getting some solo photos taken by the paparazzi and having the first few interviews done, Darren moved on to the next interview. It was for MTV news and the reporter seemed to be the stereotypical journalist, flashing him some fake smiles as they got ready for the interview.

Sliding a half fake smile onto his face he braced him self for what he presumed was going to be an aggravating interview.

'So Darren, how did you find the play?' the reporter asked.

'I was surprised to see that the actors where still 'by the book' ', Darren joked, his eyes sparking with amusement, the interviewer laughing.

'But yeah it was really emotional and is obviously dealing with a topic that both my character on glee and I feel very strongly about.' Darren added his facial expression more serious.

'Speaking of Glee, what did you think of your co-star Chris Colfer's performance?'

The blond asked, leaning slightly closer.

'Oh man, Chris was as amazing as ever, his parts were so moving. It made me proud to call him my cost-star and best friend.' Darren said, his eyes sparkling again. But he suddenly seemed to have a realisation as his unique eyebrows shot up and he said 'actually, that's not completely true.'

The interviewer looked like it was her birthday at the possibility of a great scoop. Darren turned around and saw Chris standing at the back, waiting for his next interview. 'Chris, come over here!' Darren called, both Chris and the reporter confused and shocked.

Chris gave Darren a questioning look as he stood next to him. Darren gave him a reassuring smile before taking a deep breath. 'What I said wasn't quite true as the play didn't make me proud of my talented friend; it made me very proud of my amazing Boyfriend'

Chris seemed to be frozen in shock as Darren gently kissed him on the cheek. The reporter seemed to be in a similar state, in disbelief that she was the one to get this amazing story.

'How long has this been going on? Why was it such a secret?' the reporter who would later reveal to be Amanda, who would be resented by reporters up and down the country.

Darren intertwined his hand with Chris' before answering: 'We have been together ever since the end of the glee tour. We felt that we should wait until we were ready to face the public, plus it gave the fandom so much fun on tumblr trying to figure it out!' Darren laughed, hoping that Chris was ok with the timing of their monumental confession.

Amanda did a fake laugh and said: 'Well the fans I'm sure will be thrilled! Though confused!'

Darren smiled, but not as widely, knowing that they were not in the clear yet. He squeezed Chris' hand for reassurance and responded 'yes I know there are many CrissColfer fans on Tumblr, as for the confusion, I have always stated that I believe that love is about the person and not the gender so for the majority of my fans it won't come as a shock' Chris smiled warmly at Darren and Darren smiled back, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Amanda said her thanks and turned back to the camera 'Well! You heard it hear first on MTV news! Will it last? What other secrets is Darren Criss hiding? We will be right back with all your latest headlines!'

Darren pulled Chris away as he saw the anger begin to boil over in his boyfriend's deep blue eyes. Determined to not let the reporter ruin their big announcement, Darren went in front of the cameras, pulling Chris with him.

'Congrats!' various paparazzi were shouting as they took millions of pictures of the happy couple, which would later be seen by American population and lots of others come the next day.

Fans would soon see the picture of the pair that they had so desperately craved. Darren's arm around Chris, their shoulders touching and their smiles blinding. Something so simple of a picture of two best friends, co- stars and boyfriends together but which was forbidden by Glee PR in an effort to hide their budding romance.

One quick photographer managed to capture a more spontaneous picture, one of Darren and Chris smiling at each other. Staring into each other's souls. Promising to one another that they would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope this was worth the looong wait! omg all the crisscolfer feelings y can't they confess they r together! anyways im so sorry that its been 2 months. i know i always have excuses but for those of u who r curious, its caus i didnt know how they should tell the world, had other fics to write, and lots of uni work/life getting in the way. ****once i update my other fics/get time/know wat to write next i will update again. love you all for reading/ reviewing/ alerting this! and happy 1 year klaine anniversity. xxxxxx**


	14. After the Storm

At exactly 9.45pm GMT, millions of girls were huddled around a computer screen, the Tumblr servers threatening to collapse.

All because one paparazzi picture of two celebrities, had confirmed the rumours that had split the glee fandom for so long.

'All the feels right now seriously I can't even I must be dreaming ahhhhh just no, no words can explain my happiness right now that these amazing people are together' Miranda posted, her eyes shining in her dark bedroom as she reblogged every gif set, picture, positive comment and drawing.

In Canada, 'crissblissforever' user commented: 'all I've ever wanted was for Darren and Chris to be happy. If they are happy then I'm happy'

A million miles away, Tumblr user 'darrenista' posted: 'CALLED IT FROM DAY ONE, BITCHES! PAY UP'

People's dashboards were filled in crisscolfer appreciation. Unfortunately, not all of it was positive.

'It better be a publicity stunt or Darren's been taken over by this evil!'

'Why did Darren hide who he was! Biggest hypocrite ever! Hope they break up'

'They're going to hate me' Chris said, his voice catching as he scrolled through all the hate.

Darren immediately wrapped his arms around Chris, as if trying to protect him from the poisonous arrows of the haters.

'Some will hate both of us but we knew some people would respond like this but hopefully we can show people that it's completely natural for best friends of the same gender to fall for each other'. Darren exclaimed his eyes the only light in the gloom of the rejection.

'They won't break us up, I won't let them ruin the best thing to ever happen to me' Chris said firmly.

'Even better than getting on glee or winning awards?' Darren asked half seriously.

'Yes, you are quite the catch Darren Criss' Chris smirked turning to swiftly capture Darren's lips.

'Let's not read the news just yet, that's enough hate for one day' Darren added.

'Lord of the rings marathon?' Chris added if Frodo could destroy the ring then they could destroy the hate that attempted to break them.

'Perfect idea, I'll grab the ice cream' Darren said just as his phone began to ring.

'Hi Mum!' Darren exclaimed shock clouding his features.

'We are so proud of you Darren' his mum said, tears saturating her voice.

'Thanks that means a lot Mum' Darren said his smile splitting his face in two.

'We know how hard that must have been but you'll make it work and prove people wrong on the way' she added.

Darren breathed out slowly letting his Mum's words envelop him like a childhood blanket.

'I don't care what the public think, as long as you are OK with it that it doesn't matter.' Darren replied.

'Of course we are Ok with it, our baby is in love! With such a talented young man too!' Darren laughed at that, Chris looking at him wishing he could hear what she was saying.

'Yes, he sure is.' Darren smiled, winking at Chris playfully.

'When are we going to have him over for dinner? My Adobo is legendary I've heard.'

She asked.

'Soon, I miss your cooking Mum. Say Hi to Dad for me' Darren said, his eyes tearing up.

'It better be soon we miss you, Chuck will come over too. Keep strong baby.' She finished, knowing that the danger was far from over.

Darren hung up the phone and collapsed onto the couch, Ben and Jerries in hand.

'She wants to meet me?' Chris asked surprised, snuggling into Darren's chest.

'Of course, she doesn't want to meet all of my relationships though so you should be honoured.' Darren responded.

'I am, really. My mum will want to meet you too. Now then, let's see what Frodo's up too.'

They soon were engrossed in the vast landscapes and epic battle scenes of the film, feeding each other ice cream from time to time and eventually falling asleep, both dreaming of a future when they wouldn't have to worry about hate mail or losing their careers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this. sooooo sorry once again. I thought I would have loads of time this summer to write but with going different places, catching up with friends and moving to a new flat it's all been crazy! then fanfiction changing the rules made me not want to update for a while. Punish Me story got deleted but is on .net under darrenklainefan (author) your story alerts kept me going so thank you for sticking with this story. Thanks for marli-slashs fan and Fujoshi16 for the idea about Tumblr reactions and for 'darrenista' and 'crissblissforever' for your what you would say if Crisscolfer announced they were together :D I will always finish this story no matter how long it takes. less than 3  
><strong>


	15. Meeting the Parents and Good Ideas

Meeting the parents chapter:

Precisely a week later, Darren was driving Chris to his childhood home in San Francisco. They had spent the week huddled in each other's rooms, not ready to face the paparazzi just yet. It had been a week of serious talks, making love with reassuring caresses and Chinese take- away in front of the television. Hands linked over the console, Darren reassured Chris once again that his family would adore him.

'Chris do you know that they watch Glee every single week and that whenever you come on screen they have always said: 'What a talented and head strong young man!'

Chris smile lit up the whole car at this, his supernova eyes twinkling.

'Well my mum has said on numerous occasions that you are and I quote: 'A handsome, dapper young man with a bright future.' Chris replied.

Darren barked out a laugh at that saying 'Dam right I am! Your Mum knows me well' his heart fluttering at the acceptance.

'Well I don't know what she's going to ask as I've never had anyone I've dated over for dinner before but I do know she is going to be to the point and blunt in some cases but in a loving way' Darren said fondly.

'I'm sure I can handle it and my mum is quite protective of me, which is understandable as my few boyfriends haven't exactly turned out to be golden.' Chris said, causing Darren to frown, filling this information away for a conversation at a later date.

The conversation drifted into a comfortable silence, both humming to the radio and content with just being with each other. They soon arrived at the Criss family home.

It was small yet cosy in a semi quiet neighbourhood. There was a small garden in the front with a winding path that led up to a light purple door.

Before they could offer any more words or looks of encouragement the door was wide open and Darren's Mother was flung onto Chris in a tight hug. 'So good to finally meet you, we've heard enough about you!' Cerina said, after she released him and hugged her son equally. That was the only time Chris saw Darren blush.

'It's good to be home Mum' Darren said as they entered, Cerina taking them straight into the homely dining room.

'You're just in time; my Adobo is just about ready.' She said as they sat down and drank the fresh lemonade she had made.

'This is delicious Mrs. Criss and your home is lovely.' Chris said sincerely.

'Thank you Chris, polite as well! You picked well Darren.' Cerina said causing Darren to smile.

'And your practically family now so call me Cerina!' Cerina added meaning it was Chris' time to blush.

'Darren can you go get your father and Brother please, they are in his study watching the TV.' Cerina said.

Darren squeezed Chris' hand under the table before going to get his Dad and Brother.

'Is my boy treating you well?' Cerina asked, causing Chris to narrowly choke on his lemonade.

'Yes, of course he is' Chris said, confused by the choice of topic.

'Don't you want to know if I'm treating your son right instead Mrs. C- Um Cerina?' Chris asked, causing Cerina to laugh loudly.

'In most cases yes but with what I know about you from Darren and the media I know that you are and that you would. Darren is a good son and I know he would never intend to hurt you I just know that like Blaine he is a bit oblivious sometimes and can become lost in his own little world of music and unicorns.'

'So lucky I was not drinking lemonade!' Chris thought as he laughed loudly.

'I know what you mean but he somehow always knows when something is bothering me even if he is in his own little world most of the time.' Chris said a love sick smile across his face.

'Ah, well that is what Love is all about, being there for each other against all the odds, and that will apply to you too even more.' Cerina said her eyes less sparkly as she thought about the problems they would face.

Before Chris could reply the Criss boys busted in, laughing and chatting as they sat down at the dinner table. Cerina shook her head fondly and began to serve up the food. Chris and Darren's offers to help were shot down so they looked lovingly at each other instead.

'So man, finally found someone good enough to bring home eh?' Chuck said, as the bowls of piping hot Pork Adobo was placed in front of them.

'Yep, he's a keeper. I only bring home those I know will get your approval.' Darren said, squeezing Chris' hand again.

'Well, it seems like he already has our approval if the happy look on your Mother's face is any indication' Darren's Dad, Charles said.

'Wow this is divine Cerina!' Chris said genuinely, the pork tender and the vinegar and garlic marinade the right amount of bitter and tangy - with the soya sauce counteracting the vinegar.

'Just as good as I remembered it! I'll have to come home more often Mum' Darren added.

'Thank you Chris and Darren, glad you liked it. Only the best for my boys.' Chris' eyes welled up as he was treated like one of the family.

Chuck was witty but not trying to embarrass his brother too much. Charles asked Chris about his family and his up coming projects, while Cerina caught up with Darren in between asking Chris about his childhood.

Chris had never expected to feel this at ease or this happy around Darren's family. But as he looked over at the love of his life, he realised that his family would have to be pretty amazing to have raised such an amazing man.

After the mouth watering dessert of chocolate cake with homemade strawberry ice cream, they settled in front of the TV for an hour of sport followed by an hour of America's Next Top Model, which Darren pretended not to enjoy.

More hugs were given when it was time for them to leave, Chris promising to come again and keep in touch and Darren promising that they would both be strong.

'If the world can't see that you are too amazing people that have something special then they are the ones who miss out of witnessing something special. Don't let them ruin something so special.' Cerina said, kissing them both on the cheek before they got into the car and started the long journey home.

'Your family are amazing Dare. You are lucky to have them' Chris said, overwhelmed by the speech Cerina had given them.

'I'm glad you feel that way as if I have my way you'll be seeing a lot more of them. And she is so right Chris, why should we let the media, fans or anyone get in the way of what we have? It's not our fault they are blind to the truth.'

'Well why don't we show them? Kurt and Blaine are not enough they need to see a real relationship flourish naturally. It's been a week Darren. We need to do our first interview together. Let's show them that what we have is natural and right and honest and true just like any 'proper' relationship they have.'

'That's a great idea Chris, I'll ring Ryan tomorrow to let him know and our agents.'

The conversation turned to menial things after that, things that other 'normal' couples talk about: what they needed to buy from Wall-Mart, whether that film they had borrowed the other day needs to be taken back yet, what Kurt and Blaine would be up to when filming resumed.

As soon they walked through the door to Darren's apartment, he said. 'You were amazing tonight baby, my family definitely approves. I hope you have energy as I'm going to make love to you all night.'

'You better.' Chris simply said as he walked to Darren's bedroom, hips slightly swaying.

**A/N: hey! thanks for your story alerts/reviews, can't wait to hear what you guys think of how I wrote his family :P in other news! met dylan saunders from starkid! he was so nice and genuine (met him at watsky concert in london) sooo happy leaky con is in london too next year hope i can go! not happy with klaine spoilers :( till next time! xxxx**


	16. Interviews and Mixed reactions

When the producers of 'Ellen' were told that Darren Criss and Chris Colfer wanted to do their first interview as a couple on the show they were shocked and very, very happy. As for Ellen herself she had been over the moon with the news that Chris and Darren were indeed a couple and thrilled that they wanted her to do the honour of interviewing them about it.

Tumblr servers crashed once again as the interview was announced. Millions of klaine and crisscolfer fans from around the globe stayed up at ungodly hours to watch the interview on various livestreams.

Darren and Chris sat backstage waiting anxiously for the queue to walk out, calming their nerves by watching the show on the monitor and whispering words of encouragement to each other. 'My Mum was right we've got nothing to hide or be ashamed of. You and I are gonna kill this thing' Darren said.

'Did you seriously steal Blaine's lines?' Chris asked incredulously.

'Did you seriously remember Blaine's lines?' Darren teased.

'Of course! That was the episode Klaine first kissed and when I first kissed you' Chris said, not meeting Darren's eyes.

'Awwww I liked you then too, I just didn't realise, I'm just as oblivious as Blaine!' Darren laughed kissing Chris on the cheek.

Before Chris could reply they were given their queue to come on stage. Hands entwined they entered the familiar 'Ellen' set, to a deafening sound of applause and a few boo's to Chris' dismay.

Ellen stood up to great them hugging them both warmly.

'It's great to see you both again!' Ellen said in her usual cheery manner.

'It's great to catch up with you too Ellen.' Darren said, smiling genuinely. Both Chris and Darren had wanted Ellen to do the interview, no one else would be quite so understanding.

'So I know Glee fans are thrilled to have Klaine actors both interviewed together, especially as you too make such a good team on screen.' Ellen said, proving Chris and Darren's views on her correct.

'We're so happy the fans feel that way and I agree with you Ellen we do make a good team Darren and I' Chris said, itching to take Darren's hand.

'So while I have you too together at the same time, I have to ask how did you find filming the First Time episode?' Ellen asked, deciding to not throw Chris and Darren into the deep end just yet.

'It was dealt with so delicately that it was not about sex per say but about a beautiful relationship and so I was pleased with the final outcome. What a great way to have a first love making scene!' Darren said, glad they were finally allowed to answer this question. So he added:

'Me and Chris had some intimate moments together than um... Went uh places' causing Chris to smirk at him and Darren to remember frantically hiding his erection after each take and their re-enactment later on.

'How about Chris what was your reaction when they told you the new storyline?' Ellen asked genuinely curious.

'I was terrified. I was like Ryan are you trying to have me shot at? But once I saw it I wasn't scared anymore. It was so tastefully done' Chris responded, hopeful that the positive response to that episode would be the same reaction they had to their relationship.

'I agree it was a heartwarming episode and that kiss! That was something. Do you find kiss scenes easier of harder than love scenes?' Ellen asked, frowning as she heard a boo from the back of the audience.

'Well I've got used to it, I always feel that Darren's mouth is on mine'. Chris said causing Darren to laugh and the audience to go wild.

'Well you both recently broke the internet and millions of fangirls hearts. So normally I would ask why didn't you tell me all those times I asked or anyone else asked if you had a special somebody but this time I understand.'

Ellen said, smiling sadly.

'Thank's for understanding Ellen. We know it was a bit of a shock but we hope our fans understand and are happy for us.' Darren said smiling as the cheering drowned out some of the boos.

'There has been a mixed response

On the internet but we hope our relationship will change people's views' Chris said lacing his hand with Darren causing millions of fangirls around the world to 'awwww' simultaneously.

'You and Me both Chris and you make the perfect couple by the way.' Ellen said.

'Thank you, Darren means the world to me.' Chris said smiling at Darren.

'Now then Darren you have a film coming up and Chris has his book and film, what do you guys do when you have free time?' Ellen said, smiling at the couple blushing as the audience wolf whistled.

'You guys need to get your head out of the gutter!' Chris laughed, leaning into Darren, them having not noticed that they were mirroring each other.

'We watch a lot of films, have a lot of popcorn and wine and see friends' Darren said, squeezing Chris' hand.

'Sounds good well that's all the time we have, all the best. If anyone deserves a happy ever after it's you too and anyone that booed can leave and never come back.' Ellen said giving them each a hug as they walked off.

Once they were safely in their joint dressing room they hugged each other for dear life whispering 'I love yous' as their heart rate slowed down.

'You were brilliant Chris I'm glad we got that over with and Ellen was awesome!' Darren said before kissing the breath out of Chris, who moaned and got impossibly closer to his lover.

Darren's phone buzzed, causing Darren to reluctanctly part from Chris. 'It's from Ryan, he says: ''the interview was great, if you guys don't change people's perceptions then no one will'' ' Darren told Chris

'We need to celebrate why don't we do what we do best: watch Harry Potter, eat lots of junk food and make love?' Chris asked seductively nibbling at Darren's ear.

Darren gasped, 'yes let's do that, we need to er leave in a minute.'

'Ooh this reminds me that scene from Eastwhick!' Chris said chuckerling, lightling sucking under Darren's ear.

'You watched Eastwhick?! You really were a fan of me wernt you before we met' Darren said his arousal multiplying.

'You have no idea how sexy you were in A Very Potter Musical do you' Chris growled, bucking his hips into Darren's to show how sexy he really was.

'Well maybe we should watch that instead tonight then' Darren growled before pushing Chris against the wall and kissing him powerfully. Tonight, he thought was going to be totally awesome.

A/N: hey! Soz again for wait had lots of stories to write and stuff to do etc. Plus this was a big chapter so had to get it right. This is part 1 as didn't want to rush them celebrating :P please review, I am like tinklebell and Rachel I need them to live! Haha speaking of reviews thanks to the guest reviews I got :D

1 guest said:

Great part, can't wait to see facing the world. Your Criss are wonderful, i'm almost sure that they are like that in RL.

I say:

Hope you liked them facing the world in this chapter! Thanks, hope they are they seem to be that amazing, esp as they raised Darren! :D

Another Guest review said:

Love it please add more :) x

I say: glad you love it! Hope you liked the new installment :)


	17. Never Give Up

My dear, dear followers. I've never taken this long to update a story before.

But, like I've always promised I do still intend to finish it. I tried to write the chapter today and it's not coming easily grrrrrrrrrrrrr. this story started out as a one shot. This is why i often get stuck as I never had a massive plot for it when I started. So for those who are still willing to read this story when i finally update it, THANK YOU.

here are my replies to the guest reviews:

for Guest 1 :

This wasn't written very well... Your really need a beta

I say:

I know I know, another reason why I haven't updated. But you need one too if you said 'Your' instead of 'You'. lol

1crisscolferfan:

loved it...please make more  
>plsss dont take this the wrong way but please dont make them have that much sex as ther did through out most of the chapters just sayin.<p>

I say:

Sorry, it's because it's based on a one shot that was a smutty one so yeah I'll try resist writing them having sex, not my fault Chris and Darren are sooo sexy lol :P

Guest 2:

I would LOVE to be in the hotel room next to them XD

I say:

Yep! I would do anything to be in the room next to them or in the same room ;)


End file.
